Kingdom hearts III: the truth lies behind
by Andantenne to Percupine
Summary: “The truth of kingdom hearts. You want to know, right? That’s why you opened the door”. what will happen, when Sora, the Key wielder lost his light to the darkness? while it opens the other way for him to know the truth...EDITTED STORY for ch 1,2,5,8! R
1. the dreams

**Hello everyone !! Well, this is my first fanfic, and I hope you'll like it. Maybe it will be quite boring in the beginning, but I think the story will become more interesting in the few next chapters. Maybe in chapter six and so on. So please be patient! Oh, and btw, if you find some grammatical mistakes in it, I'm very sorry - !!!!! I rarely use English and my English mark isn't that good so I hope you won't be bothered by mistakes. Okay then, here is the story!!**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belongs to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dreams**

"_Key bearer"_

Sora opened his eyes, only to find himself standing on the glass with the picture of him.

"Where…am I?", he thought, as he took steps to the center of the glass.

He looked down and observed the picture. There's a boy with brown spiky hair who closed his eyes, whom Sora recognized as himself. And it was surrounded by the picture of his friends: Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Oh, Damn!!! I look so fat in this picture!!" Sora shouted, throwing a disgust look towards the picture. "Who set that? Whoever it is should ask for my permission first!! I could give them one of my best shots."

"_Key bearer…"_

"Who?", Sora said, as he looked up.

Just then, a flash of light covered his eyes, and a white door appeared in front of him.

"_Come…"_

Sora stood for awhile as he observed the door. It looked like an ordinary door, nothing looks special.

"What is this? …I could smell something fishy right behind it?" Sora commented. But he shrugged those thoughts away, "I must have been crazy to talk to my self all the way like that."

He observed the door once again, "Ok, nothing's to lose. Here we go."

When he was about to open the door, a hand grabbed his wrist from beside.

"Don't!"

Sora looked up to see the owner of the hand, and saw a blonde-haired kid wearing a white jacket. He has the same blue eyes as Sora's.

"Roxas?"

Riiiiiiiiiiing……..

"Sora, wake up!! It's time for you to go to school!!"

The fifteen-year-old brunette opened his eyes and sat up on his bed lazily. He stopped the ringing alarm and yawned deeply.

"Another strange dream…", said the boy as he stood up in his room. "Wonder what it means…"

It was the fifth dream he had had for this week. The first dream he saw was three people, each holding two keyblades, wearing iron clothes. Iron clothes. Can you believe it? In this era!?? Come on. Sora even knocked himself for dreaming like that. Ok, back to the dream again.

They were fighting with an old guy and a creature in black tight-cloth. In the end, the blue-haired girl and a boy who looked like Roxas, his nobody, were lost as a heart mark was created above the sky. (it is the _Birth by Sleep_ Movie)

The second dream was about the blonde boy from the previous dream, talking to a brown-haired tall guy, whom he called 'Terra'. Not very clear what the conversation is about, something about 'Friend'?.

The other dreams, except for this morning, were about them too.

It just too weird to be a dream, as he didn't even know who he was dreaming about. And now, he had this dream. Is there something that the dreams want to tell him?

The brunette lost in thought for a minute before he realized he was almost late.

"Oh God!! I'm going to late once again!!... well, for the sixtieth time. Ha, as if those teachers care," Then the brunette went down to the living room, met his mother there.

"Hi, my little lazy honey. You're almost late," His mother said, smiling at him, …while holding a kitchen knife in a stand by position….

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied hesitantly, blue eyes eyeing the knife carefully. "It's not too late I think? Compared to the past days?"

"Yeah, of course. But I think you'll have to pass the breakfast," her smile widened, not in a really good purpose tough…

"…May I ask why?"

"Cause you're going to be late if you eat, now, GO," she said threatening as she pointed the knife towards the kid.

"Bye, mom!!", Sora said hastily, quickly left the room, to the outside as he took his bicycle and rode it to school.

Destiny Island hadn't change a bit. Everything seemed to be normal even though Sora and his friends had left for quite a long time. Sometimes, Sora still wondering though, why it looks like everyone doesn't miss him a little bit, as if he never left the island from the first time. Maybe Namine, Kairi's nobody, had done something to their memories. While he thought, his bicycle had brought him arrived at the Destiny school. Just then, the morning bell rang. Quickly, he entered the class and sat on his chair.

"Well, well, you overslept again, huh?"

Kairi, a red-haired girl, sat beside Sora and smiled softly at him.

"Yeah…you can say that," He said.

"And that because…?"

"I do my homework until late night. You know, the Mathematics. That's why I couldn't sleep well last night."

"It was given three weeks ago, Sora."

"Well, I didn't do it before because I didn't have any _mood_ to do it. And without that, I couldn't do any of the problems…I think?"

"Yeah…whatever", Kairi sighed.

"But actually, there's another reason…," Sora said, trailed-off a little.

"What? Your desire to break the record of sixty seven times late?"

"Not that. I can win that every time I want," Sora retorted. "…You know about the dreams I've told you before, right?"

Kairi nodded as she asked, "Are you having those dreams again?"

"Kind of, well, I'll tell you later," Add Sora, as the teacher came in.

--

"What? That kind of strange…", Said Riku, a sixteen-year-old boy as a reaction to Sora's story. They had been sitting on a bench in the school garden since the recess started. Fifteen minutes had passed, which was weird to think that Sora's dream wasn't that long. But it just his habit to make it longer, you know, adding some spices to it. Blah.

"Aren't the other dreams weird too? You're talking as if only this dream is weird," the brunette replied.

"Well, the others too… although I think it is just some kind of 'adventure dreams', considering that you didn't know any of them. But this dream… You said you were really in there, right? And you said you meet Roxas too…", The silver-haired boy said as he looked at the brunette who sat on the middle. "That's weird. I thought Roxas had bumped you that he didn't even care to talk to you anymore, or even just say 'hi'."

"'Adventure dreams', huh? Are you treating me as a child again?", Sora replied, pouting.

"Riku's right…", Kairi said, and she looked at Sora.

Sora gave her a startled look, as if he was dumped, "You agree with him!? How could you?"

"Not that, stupid," Kairi said. "Does it feel real? Maybe it is really happening in some place of your mind?"

"I think I have told you that IT IS. But… A dream is a dream, right? Even if it feels real. It can't be really happening", said the brunette as he looked at his lap.

"Wonder if it is some kind of an upcoming problem…", Riku whispered.

"Kairi!!"

Kairi looked up to search for the voice owner, and she found Selphie. "Could you come here, please? I have something to do and I need someone to help me!!", said Selphie in haste.

"Oh, it looks like she really needs my help… Sorry, may I go now? I'll see you guys later!", she said as she left the two boys.

They said in silence for awhile, until Riku began to speak. "You okay?", the silver-haired boy looked at the brunette with his aquamarine eyes. Sora seemed to think seriously.

"Uh… I think," he replied, as he looked into Riku's eyes and smiled. "I'm fine! I don't have to worry, do I? If there's any problem, King Mickey will let us know!"

"…Yeah," he nodded and lean back. "But… I hope everything's okay."

Sora silenced, looked again to his lap and began to talk in whisper. "I'm… scared… If something's going to happen again…"

"Why?", Asked Riku, while he watched the clouds above. It was bright. "You'd always liked it."

"Well, I think… You know, I don't want to be separated again, like before. I kind of afraid… Not that means I won't help if anything is going to happen again. Of course I will be very worried about the others out there and I'll help, it's just…", he stopped himself, took a deep breath, and imitated the teen beside him.

Silence embraced them, as winds blowing gently pass them, made the two teens lost in their blissful moment. Sora glanced it with so much intense, thinking hard, then sighed.

"Remember the day when we finally came back to this island? When we got the letter from King Mickey." He waited until the other hummed as a sign for him to go on. "Back then, I was so relieved it was only a 'Thanks for Helping' message", he stopped again, closed his eyes and continued.

"That time… My only wish is having more time with you and Kairi."

Riku smirked, still watching the clouds. "Don't make it as if you're in love with me."

"Am not. I didn't say any of that," Sora snapped, pouted at him.

Riku chuckled, still gazing the sky.

"You know? Even if we have to go, we'll go together. Right?"

Sora blinked, looked at the silver-haired boy who had turn to see him. When their eyes met, the brunette smiled widely, nodded. "Right."

**Please Review!!: **


	2. untold feelings

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belongs to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 2**

**Untold Feelings**

The school had end. Sora took his bicycle and was about to leave the school's gate when he heard someone called him.

"Sora, wait for me!!". He turned and found Kairi was running towards him.

"What's wrong, Kairi?", the brunette asked when the red-haired one finally stopped in front of him.

Smiling, the girl began to speak, "How about give me a ride? We're in the same direction, right?"

Sora blinked, and after about a second, he grinned, "Alright, come on!"

The two teens then rode the bike in silence. Sora was too nervous to say anything and it looked like Kairi didn't want to talk after all. The only sound they heard was the blowing wind. It was almost autumn. Leaves were beginning to fall in red color. It was comforting scenery for Sora. But then, in the middle of their way home, Kairi started a conversation about Selphie.

"Selphie called me to help her give a love letter to Tidus."

"Huh? Why didn't she give him herself?", the brunette finally spoke.

"It's not that easy, dumb head", said Kairi as she giggled.

An awkward silence for awhile as Sora sighed. "Why can't I say something? This silence really drives me crazy!! ", He thought. Just then, the brunette was startled when he felt the girl behind him leaned to his back.

"How about you, Sora?", she asked.

"Wha… what about me what?", the brunette replied nervously, trying to concentrate on his bike. "Duh! Why does she have to talk about these things right now!?", he thought. Even if he had known how Kairi felt about him when he looked at the drawing in the cave, he still hadn't ready yet to asked Kairi about going out or confess to her.

"Well…", she stopped.

The two of them were in silence again for some minutes, before Kairi's voice broke the silence.

"…Nothing."

--

Once again, Sora found himself standing on the glass with the picture of him.

"_Key bearer… come"_

"…where to?"

"_The place… Where you belong…"_

"What?"

Once again, the door appeared in front of him.

"_Come…now"_

Confused, Sora stood in silence. "Don't say such riddly things, it makes me scared, you know," Sora shouted, to whoever said something to him.

No answer… as expected. He sighed.

After a thought for awhile, he decided to open it. But before he could do that, he heard a voice once again, a familiar voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to open it?"

He turned and found Roxas, who was standing with arms crossed on his chest.

"Why are you here?"

"That's what I supposed to ask!! Why are you here?", the blonde replied, an anger tone in his words.

Sora stood there with his mouth opened, and his eyebrow arched. Confused, he stated,"This is my dream! You're the one who aren't supposed to interfere!"

"This isn't dream, you idiot! This is inside your heart! Why are you here again!?"

Sora blinked, "My… heart?"

Roxas sighed, "You never knew, do you? This is some kind of your deepest mind, the world created below your consciousness. And I'm a part of you. Your mind is mine!"

"Well… that explains why you're here then… but why I mayn't be here?"

"Because I say so."

"…Right," as the brunette sighed. "Wow… my nobody really does have some nerve, huh?," he thought.

"Yeah, so now, wake up!"

"Why do I have to? You're not my mother! Hey! By the way, what lies behind the door?", Sora asked curiously, pointing to the door. "You said I mayn't open it."

"None of your business, just wake up or I'll smack you."

"This is my dream!... or whatever. So this must be something related to me! I do have business with it!", the brunette insisted.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I…", just when Sora about to finish his not-important-argue, Roxas had swing his keyblade over him.

"Wake up already!!!"

THUNK!!

Sora woke up in sudden. "What… was that?"

--

"This is insane… Why do I have to see weird dreams continuously this week!? Can't I have a beautiful dream, full of hope and happiness? I need some refreshment even in my sleep, you know…", Sora muttered, he sighed for the thirty times now, which made Riku and Kairi bored.

They were in the island because it was Saturday. Sora was wearing a deep blue T-shirt and black jeans. He was sitting on an overturned paopu tree and the others were leaning against the tree trunk, watching the sun-stained ocean.

"Yeah, well. If I recall about what you have told us, It wasn't a dream, but it was your deepest mind, or a world below you consciousness," said the girl who wore a pink dress, correcting Sora.

"You can call that whatever you like, I don't care. But it still bothered me!!", the brunette stated, frowned.

"But actually you're happy to meet Roxas again, right? You always said that you want to meet him again," said Riku, now turned to see frowning Sora. The silver-haired boy wore a black shirt, and a white jacket covered it. His blue jeans looked match with them.

"Yeah… I'm glad to meet him", the brunette replied, seemed to be lighter a bit.

"That's a good thing to know that you still can meet your friend, right?", Kairi stated, smiled.

"Okay, okay, I know", said Sora, seemed a lot better now. "But the point is not about meet up with him, It is about the door! I wonder what lies behind it…"

"But Roxas told you to stay away from it, maybe it is dangerous?", asked the red-haired girl, seemed to think of something.

"I think you would be better to follow his order, even though he annoyed you, and acted so cocky, he seems to know what is good or bad. Despite that he doesn't have a heart, he looks really 'hearty', you know", said Riku. "And despite that he IS annoying."

"Heart or no heart, he still has consciousness. You can't be talking like he is just a puppet, Riku. And yeah, I know it will be better to follow him. But it's just my curiousness that doesn't allow me to", the brunette replied.

"Whatever", Riku and Kairi said, as the two sighed.

"Say… what about the dreams about the three people? Do they have meaning then?" suddenly, Sora remembered about the other dreams he had had.

"I told you it is one of the 'adventure dreams' of yours," said the silver-haired boy who smirked to the brunette one.

"Treating me as a kid again…", Sora muttered, pouting.

--

They were about to leave the island when Riku stopped Sora. Kairi had walked far in front of them.

"Sora"

"Huh?", the brunette turned to see Riku who just called him. The taller teen just stood there in silence, then gave a wide smirk at him. "You haven't told her, am I right?"

"Uh-oh", blushed, Sora replied nervously, "That's not your business!!". "Gee… what's wrong with everyone today? Keep talking about these stuff…", he thought.

"I advice you to ask her sooner, before it's too late!", Riku teased him.

"I'll tell her later! There's no need to hurry!!", the brunette stocked out a tongue at him.

"Except I get ahead of you?" Riku said, smirking at the brunette, who glared at him.

"We've talk about this earlier, and you said that you don't have whatever feelings towards her!" Sora said. Still pouting as he folded his arms.

"Kidding?"

"Not funny."

"Yeah, yeah, right."

"Sora, Riku! Why are you so late? Come on!!", called Kairi from afar.

"Okay!!", Sora replied and running towards the girl, while Riku still standing at his place.

"Time is precious, you know."

--

"_Key bearer"_

Opened his eyes and sighed, Sora muttered, "Okay, again…"

(And the same process, I'm lazy to describe it!!)

"Oh, I think I'm getting sick of it," he pouted as he crossed his arms. "Maybe everything will end if I open this door? Beside, I kind of curious what's inside… except for the fishy thingy I could felt from outside…. Maybe there really is fish in there?" the brunette thought as his blue eyes gazed the door for a minute.

"Don't open it", said a voice that he had recognized as Roxas. Okay… this had getting his nerves now.

"Oh, I will."

"No, you won't."

"I will."

"No, you won't."

"Oh, stop this arguing already! I won't fall in the same hole for the second time, you know!", Sora snapped, "And to your happiness, I'll open it!!"

"No, you won't."

…. Sora narrowed his eyes, then moved his fingers to touch the door knob.

"No, Sora!! You'll regret this!", Roxas warned him, his hands at his side, clenched his fist.

"Why will I?" Sora asked. Hands not leaving the knob.

"… Sora."

"There's something you want to hide from me, is there?", the brunette asked, arching his eyebrow, even though Roxas couldn't see it cause Sora still backed him.

The two of them stood in silence for awhile. Sora was waiting for the other to answer, but the blonde one just bent down his head, looking at the ground. He can't answer because he didn't know what's inside? Maybe. …or he just really wanted to hide something from Sora. And the brunette really didn't like this. How could his Nobody hid something from his master!? If you could say it master, don't know how we should say it.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me", Sora said, pissed off. Didn't he have the right to know what's going on? It was really annoying for him when everyone hide something from him. But, right when the brunette pushed the door open, light began to pour out, by the time everything became white, he heard a voice, his nobody's.

"Sometimes things are better not to be known, Sora."

**Please Review!!: **


	3. Behind the door

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!! Thanks for keep reading and review! (I loveeee you guys!!) btw, I make another fic for KH, this time is about Christmas, if you feel like to read it, check it out, its title is 'Merry Christmas'. And of course! please review if you like to!! well then, here's the story!!  
**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belongs to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 3**

**Behind The Door**

Light covered his eyes, but suddenly, everything became dark. So dark that Sora couldn't see anything, even though himself.

"_Finally…"_

"Who?", Sora called, confused by the sudden darkness.

To his surprise, something had grabbed his wrist and legs in just a second, made him numb.

"What the…!?", panicked, he tried to break free, but the efforts proved useless, as he still chained.

"_I finally freed!!"_

The sound became clearer, and followed by a loud laugh with devilish tone. It made Sora's body shivered of fear. The blue eyes searched in darkness, tried to find anything that could make him feel safer. In a sudden, an old man appeared in front of him. Sora startled, but his eyes began to observe the man. He had yellow sharp eyes and a bald head. Like someone had lit a light, the brunette remembered who the man is.

"He… wasn't he the one I saw in my dreams?", Sora thought.

With the most devilish grin the teen had ever saw, the old man began to speak.

"Well, well, we meet again, Ven"

"Ven?"

* * *

The wind was blowing gently, carried the fall leaves. The sun wasn't too bright and it wasn't too hot. It was a perfect day, and it will be a waste to spend the entire day staying on your room. So, Riku decided to take a walk. He wore his white shirt , and combine it with brown pants. 

"Hm… the air feels so good", he thought as he walked between trees.

"But, it kinda sad walking alone in such a nice day…", the teen sighed. He stopped for awhile an thought. Suddenly an idea pooped in his head, "Maybe Sora and Kairi would like to accompany me!!", then he went to Sora's house.

Once he had reached the front door, he pushed the doorbell. Just about a minute, a young woman with dark-brown hair opened the door. Riku recognized her as Sora's mother. When the brunette saw him, she smiled, "Riku!! Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm fine, you look so energetic as usual, Ma'am", the teen greeted her as the woman grinned.

"Oh, are you here for Sora? Come in! I think he's still sleeping. But I give you permission to wake him up!!", she giggled, and step aside to let Riku entered.

"Oh, okay, sure. Thanks!", said Riku, as he walked in to the living room, then upstairs to Sora's room.

He opened it carefully not to make a sound, then step in. he observed the room for awhile. It was messy. Books, socks, cloths were scattered on the floor. The desk was probably can't be used anymore, as so many things were on it. There's also a pillow on the floor. Looked like Sora had kicked it last night.

"Never change, huh?", the silver-haired teen sighed, as he walked to Sora.

The brunette was lying on his bed, his eyes were closed (of course, he is sleeping…), his brown locks covered his forehead, his lips were slightly apart, murmured something in his sleep.

"Hmp, he seems so peaceful… maybe I'll let him sleep for awhile", the aquamarine eyes stared at the lying boy gently, he smiled.

"It…hurts"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sora's breath fastened, his face paled, and his body began to produce sweat. He looked tortured. "Stop…it…"

"Sora? What's wrong?", Riku asked, panicked by the sudden change of his friend's condition.

"Stop…"

The silver-haired boy became more panicked, "What is it? You're okay, Sora! Wake up!!", said Riku as he tried to wake Sora by poking his cheek.

"My… hands…heart...", the brunette whispered, he looked in pain.

"Hands?", as the taller teen looked at the sleeping one's.

To his surprise, the brunette's wrists began to redden, looked like they were tied to something. "Damn… What to do? How is it possible anyway!?", he thought in panicked. Before he could think of anything, the sound of huge slap was heard. Riku's hand was in the air, and Sora's cheek was red. He slapped him.

Blue eyes opened, filled with fear and confusion. "…where…I…he…", the brunette murmured, panted.

"You…you okay?", Riku asked, there's still a worried tone in his voice, as he watched the brunette was trying to sit on his bed.

"…Riku…". The blue eyes locked to the aquamarines, trying to search for safety and comfort. When it began to produce tears, the brunette said in whisper, "I'm scared…"

Riku was startled to see the brunette's tears rolling down his cheek. But quickly, the silver-haired teen handled it and reached the other's hand.

"It's okay, nothing can hurt you. It's okay…", he said, trying to calm Sora.

"But it is! He had--"

"Sora, it's only a nightmare! A dream! You're fine!"

"No, it's real!! I--"

The brunette stopped as hands had wrapped his arms tightly. His face was buried in Riku's chest. The blue eyes blinked twice before the other teen whispered, "It's okay, I'm here with you…" as he rubbed the other's back.

"…" They sat in that condition for awhile before Sora pushed himself away. He seemed a lot better now.

"Thanks… I'm okay…", the brunette said, as he looked into the aquamarine eyes nervously.

"What is it, Sora?", asked Riku.

"Nothing… it's just--", Sora stopped as he looked at his wrist. His eyes widened, filled with fear once again.

"Riku, it's not a dream."

* * *

The sun began to set while Kairi, Riku, and Sora were sitting on Sora's living room. They were talking about the things that happened this morning. 

"Whoa… your dream did this to you?", Kairi startled at the brunette's redden wrists.

"Um… kind of… ?", he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever it is, the dream looks dangerous. And maybe it leads us to a serious problem", Riku said, as he looked at the ceiling.

Sora straighten his gaze at the silver-haired boy and then to the floor. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have opened it… Now that something had freed…", he murmured.

"It's okay, Sora! Don't worry, if anything is going to happen again, we can take it together!", cheered the red-haired girl , as she took Sora's hand on her.

"Yeah, I think so…", Sora said, a little blush on his cheek as an effect of the contact.

"Well, Kairi, we'd better leave now. It's almost six", the aquamarine-eyed boy arose on his feet.

"Oh, you're right!! Well then, Sora, see you tomorrow!", as the girl stood and walked to the front door.

The brunette could hear his friends were talking to his mother at the porch before silence surrounded him. He looked at his wrist, as he tought, "Ven… who is that?"

**Flashback !!**

"Ven?"

The old man didn't reply. He just stood at his spot watching Sora, still with his devilish grin.

"Ho… my little dear friend, you surely change a lot", he said, as he observed the tied teen. The grip were tighten now, which made the brunette winced by the pain.

"Who… I'm not Ven!!", the brunette shouted at the man who was closer to him now.

Ignoring him, the old man spoke again, "How is it with Aqua? You left her behind? What a good friend you are…", he smirked.

"_And you're saying you are?"_

A voice was heard as the brunette felt his heart beat loudly.

"What-?", the brunette thought, as his heart began to pound harder and harder.

"_What is it with 'friend' anyway?"_

Again, the voice said. Now, his heart had pounded so hard it reached the level of pain to Sora.

"_I can't believe that I ever trust you."_

"Stop…", the brunette thought, eyes closed to restrain the pain that began to make him breathing difficultly.

"_You and your kingdom hearts"_

The pound had become so hard and hurt, as if his heart was going to be torn. But in a sudden, the pain in his chest was gone, replaced by a pain on his cheek. That time he opened his eyes and saw Riku.

**End Flashback!!**

"The kingdom hearts… and that old man and the voice…", he thought as he placed his hand on his chest. "Is this the thing that Roxas tried to keep from me?"

* * *

"Riku?" 

Kairi called, as she looked at the other teen who was still standing in the house's gate.

"I wonder… why Sora looks weird?"

"Hmm… well, I think he hide something from us, and you know if he kept secret from us, he will act strangely. Just like this day."

"Then why doesn't he tell us?", Riku said as he turned to see Kairi.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want us to worry? After all, he has the right to keep secret."

"He… didn't like that…", the silver-haired teen said, as he lower his gaze to the ground.

"He's changing."

"…"

Silence for awhile, before Kairi spoke," Maybe losing us made him to change. He tried to keep us from any danger. Because he is afraid to lose us once again."

"He thinks that we can't protect our selves? Man, does he now the word 'trust'?", Riku asked as he looked at Kairi, eyebrow arched.

"You can ask him yourself. I don't want to blame him though", the girl said, as he turned around. "Even if he changes, I'll always be with him. This time, I'll protect him, no matter what it cost."

"… Yeah, we'll protect him."

* * *

Morning had come to Destiny Island once again. Everyone had gone to do their daily activities. So was the boy. He wake up from his sleep and was very relieved that he didn't have those dreams again. 

"Bye, mom!!", Sora said, as he took his bicycle and was about to leave when he stopped by someone who wore the same uniform as his.

"Uh, hi, Riku!! What are you doing here?", the brunette asked, as he looked up to meet the aquamarine eyes.

Riku's house was near the school, and it's strange to see him around here as it was 6.45. which mean they should had been at school.

"You okay?", finally, he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, you know, I didn't have those dreams last night!!", the brunette replied happily with a wide grin.

"That's good."

"Riku, why are you here? You haven't answer my question yet…", Sora asked, quite confused by his friend appearance.

"Nothing, just pass here."

"O…k?", the younger teen arched his eyebrow, truly doubted the other's statement.

An awkward silence for awhile before Sora snapped, "Damn!! We'll be late if we keep standing here!! Riku, come on!!"

Before Riku could answer, a familiar voice was heard, "I'm sorry, but it looks like you can't go now."

They turn to the voice source and found a figure they had known from their adventure before. It wore a black coat, with two big round ears, and a long tail.

"King Mickey!?"

**Please Review!!: **


	4. Problems begin

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belongs to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 4**

**Problems Begin**

"King Mickey?"

Sora's blue eyes widened as he saw the figure stood there. So was Riku, whose mouth had opened in amusement.

"I'm sorry, fella. But things seem need to be fixed", said the mouse, as he walked to approach the two teens. His face looked serious, more than he ever looked like.

"…Fix? Something happen?", asked the silver-haired teen, curious by the King's statement.

Sighed, the king then spoke, "I know that you just had your normal life for a while, and I really do apologize that I have to break everything."

"Um… just, let us know what happened, Your Majesty", the brunette said impatiently, just wanted to skip the introducing and the kind of them.

"It's—", the King began, but was cut by the other voice.

"SORA!!"

The said boy turned to the voice source, to find two other figures he had known well. One with a beak, one with a dog's nose.

"Donald!! Goofy!!". Now the brunette teen had widened his eyes and formed a wide smile on his lips.

Just then, Sora had run to them and threw his arms around his companions. "I really miss you!!", he said cheerfully.

"Ok, ok, we know! Let us go now, Sora!!", Donald said, tried to break the hug.

"Gwarsh, Sora! You're not change at all!!", Goofy commented, scratching his cheek.

"You guys too!", the brunette let out his usual grin, his arms still on Donald and Goofy's shoulders as he kneeled.

"Hey, Sora."

The spiky teen looked up, and received a smile from a red-haired girl.

"Kairi? I thought you were at school!", the brunette said in surprise as he stood.

"Yeah, but Donald said I had to come with him", explained the girl, his lips still forming a smile. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the King. "Oh, Your Majesty?", she said, flustered by his appearance.

"Good morning, Princess", the King greeted to one of the seven princesses of hearts who stood in front of him. "We got a lot of thing to explain. Is there any place assuring private here?"

"…How about the island? I'm sure no one's there at this time", Riku suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!!", and King Mickey set off to said place, followed by Donald and Goofy.

The three teens stood silently as they exchanged looks.

"Something had happened…", the brunette said with fear and guilty feelings.

"Don't worry. Maybe it's not a big problem… well, although it seems like it. But it's not your fault or anyone. Come on!", the taller teen poked the younger boy on shoulder, then followed the King.

"It's alright, Sora. Everyone besides you", said Kairi, tried to encourage Sora.

"uh… Yeah, you're right", he replied, and the two followed the road.

* * *

"Master Xehanort?", said the three teens simultaneously.

They were at the sea shore right now, and like Riku said, no one's there. The morning sun just about to rise, which made the sea colored by orange-yellow because of the reflection.

"Right, this guy was lost long ago. He was my friend", the King said.

"Lost?", Riku asked.

"Yeah. No one knows where he had gone", said Donald, as he crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Goofy who was playing with a crab on the sand.

"Wait…. Master Xehanort and Xehanort are different guy?", Sora asked, eyebrow arched. "Why do their names look similar?"

"They were teacher and student…. Or something like that", the King explained.

"I thought Xehanort was… Ansem's pupil?", Kairi said, tipping her cheek.

"No, he was just his assistant", again, the King said.

"But, even if they were teacher and student, that doesn't mean their names will be the same, right?", the brunette cut, insisted to get an answer of his question.

"Sora, that's not the point", said Riku, tired with the brunette's way of thinking. "So… what's the problem we have here, Mickey?", he asked, now turned to face the said name.

"Well, you see… Yesterday night, I felt something wasn't right, so I left for Merlin to check if everything's okay. But… whe I arrived, Leon and the others told me that someone had barged into Ansem's workplace. I came to the said place, and I found a message left in the computer's monitor. It said : 'I've come back to meet you, King, my friend'. That moment, all I could think of was this Master Xehanort. My old friend who betrayed us", the King explained, and ended it with a long sigh.

"Us?", the brunette asked, tilting his head to side.

"Me and some other friends who were lost now", the King said, now he looked a little sad.

"Ouch!! Yeah, no one knows where they had gone", Goofy added as he looked at his finger which was bitten by the crab. Donald laughed at the 'scenery'.

"We were friends before he decided to open the kingdom hearts…", said Mickey, eyes closed as if to memorize the past.

"The… kingdom hearts?", said the brunette almost in whisper.

Suddenly the dreams seemed to come back to him. About the old man, the boy named Ven, Terra, Aqua, and then… Roxas who tried to stop him from opening the door. Blue eyes grew widen. "Are they… lost in there?", he asked with a loud voice, to make sure they could hear him.

"… Excuse me?", the King asked, not really get what the keyblade master said.

"There, the kingdom hearts! They're lost when a heart mark was created above the sky, right? Is it when the kingdom hearts was opened?", said the brunette hastily, tried to find some explanation for himself.

The King was startled to hear this, he opened his mouth and tried to catch his voice, "How… do you know?"

"He has had these dreams about them, Your Majesty. Oh, and about Roxas too", Kairi said to explain, and Sora nodded for agreement.

"The dreams?", asked the King, arching his eyebrow, as he looked at Sora and Kairi.

"I'll explain", Riku said, offering an explanation for him. "It doesn't take a long time after all."

"Thanks, Riku. I don't feel like to explain the same things over and over", said the brunette as he smiled to his best friend. "But better not make any mistake!"

"Heh. Don't treat me like you", the taller teen teased, which received a glare from the brunette.

"Okay, boys. Stop the argument and start explaining!!", Donald said to cut off their fighting.

* * *

After Riku had explained all the things that Sora had told him, the King seemed to lost in thought.

"You opened the door in your dream yesterday… and an old man appeared…", the King whispered to himself.

"Um… yeah", Sora said.

"Maybe it's Master Xehanort?", asked Donald.

"But, what is the connection of him and Sora?", asked Goofy curiously, looking to the others as if their faces hold the answer.

"I don't know about him", the brunette stated.

The King folded his arms across his chest. "Hm… maybe we'll find out later if we try to follow his trail."

"So… you want us to help?", asked Kairi politely.

"Yeah. Please, lend us your strength", the King said, eyes locked to Sora's.

"Of course we'll help!", said Sora enthusiastic, grinning widely.

"Well, but what about our school?", Riku interrupted.

"We can ask Namine to do something for us!!", the red-haired girl answered.

"Then it settled. See you guys this evening!", said Mickey as the three teens nodded and walked to the pier to get back to the main island.

* * *

Riku had took his boat when Kairi poked Sora's shoulder, which made the brunette's eyes turned to her.

"What is it, Kairi?", asked the boy as he made a small smile.

"You're not planning to leave me again… right?", the girl asked.

"Uh… well, you see…", the brunette said as he tried to avoid Kairi's gaze, trying to answer but couldn't find a perfect word.

"Please tell me", the red-haired girl said firmly.

"Kairi, this is—", Sora began, but was cut by Kairi. "I don't want to wait again."

The brunette startled at the statement. Their eyes finally met and Sora could see the confident in her blue eyes. Then, the brunette lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry about last time. But…", he closed his eyes. "I'm afraid if I have to lose you again, Kairi. I can't take that risk! … how should I say this to her?", he thought.

"…Sora?", Kairi asked, worried by her friend sudden silence.

"It's okay. Please, Kairi. Stay", the brunette said, as he looked at the girl once again.

Silence filled the two teens as they stood there. Kairi had lowered her gaze to the ground, didn't want to see anything inside the other's eyes. Sora knew how she felt, but he can't let it happened. He thought that it was the best way to keep her safe. It was for the best.

"Don't force yourself, ok?", the girl suddenly said, as she lifted her pinky finger in front of Sora.

"Huh? What are you saying?", the brunette asked, tilting his head confusedly, as he staring at the girl's finger.

"Just promise me, Sora", Kairi said firmly. "Please…", she added in pleaded.

Nervously, the brunette replied the finger with his own, making a pinky promise. After they broke the contact, Kairi smiled and looked into Sora's blue eyes once again. "Do you remember about our promise?"

"Oh… when we were fourteen, right? Yeah, of course I do", he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

Kairi giggled, and said, "Wherever you are, I'm always with you."

* * *

Sora had been ready with his last adventure cloth (as it still fit for him. Why do you have to change if you already have a good one?) when he saw Riku came to his room who was wearing his last adventure cloth too.

"Riku!!", the brunette said cheerfully.

"Hey, Sora", Riku replied as he walked nearer to the brunette. "I thought you were scared about this problem before. But it looks like you're very excited, huh?", he smirked.

"Is that so? I don't know, I mean… Yeah, I'm scared. But you know… I always like adventure!!", Sora grinned, as he turned his head to face his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, where's Kairi? Shouldn't we gathered here first?", asked the silver-haired teen, lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Um… I told her to wait here…", said the brunette as he rubbed his neck.

To hear this made the taller teen folded his arms across his chest and looked curiously at the shorter one. "…Why?"

"Well…. It will be safer here than anywhere else…I think? I just don't want to put her in risk", the brunette stated, as he lifted his gaze to meet the aquamarines.

The silver-haired teen let a sigh passed through his lips, "Stupid."

"What!?", Sora snapped, glaring at the other teen.

"She wants to be with you, Sora. How can you be so insensitive like this?"

"But, out there—", the brunette began, but was cut by the silver-haired teen. "There's no place is 100 percent safe. Remember the last time Kairi was kidnapped?"

"In Twilight Town?", the brunette answered, tried his best to remember.

"No, stupid moron. Destiny Island", the other replied sarcastically.

"Stupid…moron? They both have same meaning, aren't they?", the younger teen said confusedly, tilting his head to side.

The taller teen rubbed his forehead hopelessly, "Man… you really are so stupid."

"Wait!! You're the one who make the mistake!!", the brunette snapped, pouting.

"The point is NOT THAT!! In Destiny Island, Kairi met Axel, the kidnapper!! Now, you know that there isn't any place that assuring safe", Riku said hastily, didn't want to be interrupted by the younger's not-important questions anymore.

Sora opened his mouth to argue, but found no words to protest. Instead he nodded and said, "Okay, I'll go get her."

"Good."

* * *

It didn't take too long when Sora finally arrived at Kairi's terrace and rang the door bell. Just about one minute less, the door had opened, and a red-haired girl appeared at the door frame.

"Sora?", the girl said, startled by her friend's appearance.

"Hi, Kairi", the brunette greeted.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with King Mickey now?", asked the red-haired girl, arching her eyebrow.

"Uh… come with me?", said the brunette, tapping his cheek with his index finger.

Silence…

"Excuse me?", asked Kairi unsure, still with her eyebrow arched. "Didn't you say I have to stay?"

"Well… I'm sorry about earlier…", he said, now rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…? Why? You finally realize how boring it is to wait for you guys?", the girl smirked at him.

Sora grinned shyly, "Well, what do you know? Actually, I'm kinda worried about your coming, but—well…I don't have to, right?", he stopped, which made Kairi curious.

"Sora?", she asked, as Sora lifted up his gaze to meet Kairi's blue eyes.

"Kairi, I'll protect you no matter what", and he took Kairi's hand on his,blushing, walking to the island where the others were waiting.

**Please Review!!: **


	5. Radiant garden and Norty

**Whoa!!! I like this chapter very much!! Well, the problem still is not too explicit, but there are many scenes that I like XD. I like Gummi ship!! Like it very much!! Also some of, well, you'll see. Again, sorry for the grammatical error and some other mistakes. I'll be very grateful though if you want to point me the error. Ok then, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belong to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 5**

**Radiant Garden and Norty**

"So, where are we going to?"

The group had departed from Destiny Island, riding a Gummi Ship. Donald was taking control of the ship, while the they sat on their chairs in the bridge.

"We're going to Radiant Garden. We have to meet Leon and the others to discuss our next step", Donald replied, hands on the ship's controller (or… whatever, I don't know what to call it).

"Leon and the others!! Wonder how are they doing, I really miss them!", Sora said cheerfully, stretching his arms in front of him.

"You know, Sora. Radiant Garden had changed a lot. They worked really hard to make restoration and it does paid!", Goofy said as he looked at the spiky brunette who sat behind him.

"Really? Wow! I can't wait to see it!!", Sora said as he folded his arms behind his spiky hair and leaned back to his chair.

"It's been a long time since I last met them. Wonder if they still remember me…", Kairi whispered as she placed her hand on her lap.

Sora took a glance to his side, where Kairi sat, then said," I bet they'll miss you, Kairi. Don't worry."

The girl nodded, as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

"How about the heartless and nobodies?", Riku suddenly asked to the King.

"Well, same as usual, maybe less. I don't really notice", the King answered as he tried to remember.

"But everything's under control, right?", the brunette asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry. They can handle it", said the King as he smiled to the brunette who sat on Riku's side.

"Great. Oh, by the way… have you get food supply, Donald? Well, since our food supplies were gone in our last journey. We haven't eaten anything since daytime", said Sora.

"Gone, huh. Yeah right, into your stomach", Donald replied sarcastically.

"Hey!! It's not!!", the brunette snapped.

"Ok, ok. You know the place, Sora. Just go and bring us some!!", said Donald, as he switched the control into 'auto-pilot' mode (is there?).

"Okay, then. Just wait!!", Sora said cheerfully as he released the seat belt.

Sora was taking 'some' snacks from the fridge (well, it's weird to store snacks in fridge, and it's weirder that a fridge is inside a Gummi) when he heard someone walked into the kitchen (Man, now there's a kitchen in Gummi Ship!!). The brunette turned, and saw a silver-haired teen was standing at the door frame. "Riku, what are you doing here?"

The other teen looked at the smaller one with an amazed look. "Sora, don't you think it's too much? There are just 5 of us and you… it's 10 person's portion!!"

Sora pouted as he glared at his best friend, "Well, I'm hungry."

"No, you don't. put that back. I'll choose what to bring or not", Riku said as he approached the brunette and waited until the other did his command. "No wonder Donald said that", he added.

Still pouting, the brunette obeyed it and let Riku brought the food.

They walked across the corridor in silence as Sora was still frowning, and Riku was staring at the stars outside through the window. When they're about to reach the bridge, the taller teen suddenly stopped, which made the other to stop too.

"What now?", Sora snapped as he placed his hands on his hip. Eyes gazed at the silver-haired teen which was standing beside him.

He seemed to think hard when he asked, "Why did you look for me, Sora?", and turned to face the brunette.

The other teen blinked, then arching his eyebrow. "Look for you? You're the one who looked for me and came to the kitchen, aren't you?"

"I mean, after you woke up from your long sleep. Mickey said you were searching for me. …Why?", Riku asked, aquamarine eyes locked into the blue ones.

"Well… why not?", the brunette asked back as he placed his hands on his back.

"…", the taller teen closed his eyes. "I've hurt you many times, didn't trust you, and I've opened my heart to the darkness". He opened his eyes to meet the blue eyes once again, "I won't blame you if you hate me."

They stood like that for awhile, before the brunette lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. Riku sighed as he stared at the floor too. "You never think about it, huh?", as he closed his eyes. If only Sora had thought about all of these… will he be here with him? Forgiving him? Looked for him so desperately? … will Sora be his friend?

His thought was distracted as he felt a touch on his forehead. He lifted his gaze to meet the brunette's blue eyes so close to him. Sora had rested his forehead on Riku's, a smile was formed on his face.

"I can't hate you."

"…Why not?", Riku whispered, a little nervous at the position.

"Because I can't. That's all", the brunette said, then grinned.

"Sora, tell me", said the taller teen firmly, eyes locked on to the brunette's.

"…", Sora closed his eyes. While Riku bent down to make the other stood firmly on his foot.

"The advantage of being me, is having you as a friend", the brunette stated as he opened his eyes and pulled out. "Remember? You're my best friend and it will be always like that."

Riku stared at the younger teen who stood in front of him, then he formed a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

The brunette grinned widely at the answer, but then turn to confused smile as he saw the other's smirk.

"I thought you're going to kiss me", said Riku, still with his smirk.

"What!? Of course not!! I'm NOT gay!!!", Sora snapped, blushing yet pouting again, which made the other teen to laugh.

"Okay, better get back before they begin to imagine things", the silver-haired teen smirked and walked away.

"Hey!! What do you mean?", the brunette said, as he followed the other.

"Nothing. Hey, Sora?", Riku said, still walking.

"Hm?", as the said boy lifted his gaze to meet with the other's eyes.

"Thanks."

"Well, you're welcome", Sora grinned.

--

"Whoa!! This is great!!!"

Radiant Garden had really changed. The Market were larger now and arranged neatly, and there were flowers in every corner, decorated the place. There were more people passed by and also moggles! A fountain was placed in the center, which made the place became more beautiful and attractive. Different colored balloons were flying in the sky, decorating the blue sky.

"You have to see the other place! This is nothing compare to the living district!! … but I think you should see it later since we have more important thing to do", the King said.

"Really? Well, ok…", said Sora, still observing the entire place.

"Are we going to meet Leon or just standing here until night comes?", Donald asked, hands on his hip as his foot was tapping on the ground.

"Whoops, sorry. Ok, let's go!", said Sora.

"Sora? Is that you?"

The group turned to see the voice's owner, and found a woman wore pink dress, holding a bucket of flowers. Her eyes were green, and she had a long brown hair which she tied it into a ponytail using a large red ribbon.

"Aerith!!", Sora said cheerfully as he approached the woman.

The woman, Aerith, smiled at him, "Long time no see!!"

"Yeah!! Oh, by the way, this time I bring my friends!!", he pointed at his two friends who were standing about one meter from him. "That girl is Kairi, you remember? And the other is Riku."

Aerith looked at the said teens, and smiled to them. "Hello, nice to meet you again, Kairi. And to Riku… I think this is our first time, right? Nice to meet you, my name is Aerith."

Kairi smiled back as she bowed her head while Riku just nodded at her.

"How did you get here?", asked Aerith as she clasped her hands.

"King Mickey came and he took us here using Gummi ship", the spiky brunette replied.

"Oh! King Mickey's here too? And Donald and Goofy! I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed!! You're too small!!", she said, surprised.

"No, it's okay. We're short, no wonder no one will notice us", Donald said sarcastically.

"But, Donald, I'm tall", said Goofy, but no one bothered to hear him.

"So, where's Leon, Aerith? We need to talk to him", the King asked.

"He's at the computer room in Ansem's work place. But I can't take you there, I have other more important things to do. Sorry", said Aerith.

"We're fine. But what is it that you have to do?", asked the shorter brunette, curious. What was more important that made her couldn't join to their 'Master Xehanort problem'.

"Decorating Merlin's house", she said as she walked away.

"Oh…. Ok, that is important?", Sora said, eyebrow arched. Since when Aerith became a weird person?

--

It didn't take a long time when they finally reached the Ansem's workplace and found Leon was standing in front of the computer. He was tall, wearing a black jacket with feather collar, hiding a white shirt below it. He matched it with black jeans and about three belts on his waist. He had a long brown hair. Not too long, just about his shoulder.

"Hi, Leon. What's wrong?", Sora asked as he approached the tall brunette.

"Oh. Hi, Sora, and King Mickey,… and Kairi, isn't it?", he greeted as he looked at the group.

He gazed at the silver-haired teen. "And you must be Riku, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you", Riku said.

"Oh, there are Donald and Goofy too! Sorry, didn't notice", Leon said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just forget about us", Donald said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But, I'm still tall", said Goofy. But again, no one bothered to hear him.

"Leon, we have to discuss about this Master Xehanort", the King said.

"Yeah, I know, the 'Master Xehanort problem'. Damn, it's too long! Make me sick to say it", said Leon.

"How about make it shorter?", the smaller brunette suggested.

"What? Norty problem?", Leon said.

Silence….

"That's good", the King said. "Ok, We'll use that!!"

"…. Tell me what have happened to Radiant Garden that make you all like this?", Riku said.

"Nothing, just the message that was left on the monitor screen can't be deleted. Now the computer is useless", Leon sighed as he pointed at the screen. "Damn Norty."

"Is it a virus?", Kairi asked, tilting her head.

"Don't know. But the computer is useless now", the tall brunette said.

"How about Tron?", suddenly Sora remembered one of his friends.

"Can't communicate with him. He didn't do anything though, now the computer is useless", said Leon as he shrugged.

"Can you say anything else beside the computer is useless?", Riku snapped.

"Of course. The computer can not be use now", Leon answered, which made Riku sighed.

"May I see it?", Sora asked, pointing the monitor screen.

Leon nodded and moved from his spot, walking to the King. "Let's talk outside. It's better than this place."

Sora looked at the monitor and read the message silently. "'I've come back to meet you, King, My friend'… that's all?". But when he thought so, everything became dark.

"What!?", he startled to find he was standing on the glass with the picture of him.

"I told you."

The brunette turned and saw Roxas standing not far from him.

"Roxas? What's—", the brunette began but was cut off by the blonde. "He's just a fragment of memory created by your heart."

"…Excuse me?", Sora said, unsure of what he had heard.

"You want to know the truth. That's why this is started," the blonde stated, as he locked his blue eyes to Sora's.

"The truth… what do you mean?", asked Sora, eyebrow arched.

"The truth of kingdom hearts. You want to know, tight? That's why you opened the door", said the blonde, pointing at a door far from his side.

"That door…", Sora whispered as he looked at the door. The last time he opened the door, the old man, or Master Xehanort appeared in front of him. When he thought it's only a dream, it's not.

"Is it… kingdom hearts?"

"No, idiot. How can your heart contains kingdom hearts?" Roxas said.

"Eh? Why not?" the brunette asked, as he looked back to the blonde. "It's the door to the light. As long as our hearts are filled with light, we'll—"

"But yours not," the blonde cut. "Your heart is not."

"Huh?", the brunette began to confuse.

"Nah, it's not important," Roxas said, shrugging, "The door lies there. It's the main problem that we have now."

"Problem?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow towards the door, "I don't see any problem lies there?"

"The door to the truth. The memories of Norty!!" Roxas said, pointing at the door, but as soon as he did that, his eyebrow twitching in confusion. Sora made a shock face towards him, "What?"

"You…," he said in surprised tone, "You just said Norty!!?"

"… just forget it."

"Oh, okay then. Just tell me what are you trying to say about my heart?" Sora said, lifted his hand responsely to his chest, "What my heart's not?"

"Why don't you try it and see?", Roxas said, now pointing to Sora. "Your keyblade."

The brunette's eyes widened, his heart began to beat faster. He hadn't used the keyblade since he fought Xemnas, he thought as he lifted his right hand in front of his chest. What if what he feared would happen?

The heart beat faster and faster as he thought. He called the keyblade in his mind like he used to do, or… he tried. There's nothing formed in his hand, he just grabbed an empty air.

"See?"

Sora shocked, his jaw dropped of startled, his hand still in his front, while his eyes staring at the nothingness in his hand. He couldn't call the keyblade.

**How is the chapter? Hope you'll like it. And, btw, I see that the hits are decreasing every chapter. Is it so boring? Please give me some advices then to improve the story. Thanks for reading this story anyway. **


	6. Roxas

**Okay, this chapter is also my favorite too. And the problem will begin in the next chapter, so please don't get bored now!! Again, sorry for the grammatical error and some other mistakes. And now, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belong to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 6**

**Roxas**

"Sora!! Sora!!"

A spiky young brunette opened his eyes slowly, and was greeted by aquamarine eyes.

"Riku…?", he said, eyes half lidded.

"You alright?", asked the other teen, looked really worried.

"What's—", the brunette stopped, winched by the pain he felt in his back head. "Hurts…", he murmured as he tried to sit.

"You passed out. And your head hit the ground hard", Riku explained, as he knelt beside the brunette.

"You okay, Sora?", asked Kairi, as she walked and bent down to see the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm okay…", Sora tried to smile as he forced the pain he felt.

"Everyone else has gone if you ask. They don't know that you passed out. Too occupied by their world", Riku said as he stood up.

"We'd better catch them. Can you stand up by yourself?", the silver-haired teen added as he looked the brunette still was sitting without even trying to stand.

"Uh, yeah", said the brunette and stood on his feet.

Although he was following his friends to the outside, his mind wasn't there. He was thinking about something else. "That dream… no, it's not a dream. Roxas told me", he thought as he kept walking. "It really does happen… that means…", he stopped his thought and gazed to his hand. Now fear had overtaken his mind.

"I can't protect them…", he thought to himself and closed his eyes desperately. "Damn…"

"Sora?"

The brunette snapped his eyes to open, and saw the red-haired girl stared at him, while the other stood not far from them, folded his arms.

"Do you think you're really fine? If you can't make it, we can rest for awhile", Kairi said, worried by her friend's condition.

"Oh, sorry. I'm zoned out", the brunette said as he grinned and ran to Riku.

"Don't push yourself", Riku whispered to his ear when he reached him.

"I'm not", Sora replied in whisper too.

"You're hiding something from us."

"…", the brunette closed his eyes then poked the taller boy's chest. "You're thinking too much. Let's go."

Riku let out a sigh before he continued to walk to Merlin's, where everyone's waiting.

* * *

"Pink is better."

"No, I think blue is great."

"I say yellow will be good."

"How about green?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing at Merlin's opened front door now, watching the King, Leon, and Aerith arguing something. Which looked like not important…

"Oh, Hi!! You're late, so we decided to help Aerith first", said Leon, pointing at bunches of flowers in the room's corner.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?", Sora asked, and received some clear-throat voice from his side.

"We're here", Donald said, looked a little annoyed, while Goofy looked at the teen with tears-filled eyes, then ran to the corner of the room, sobbing alone. How sad…

"Whoops, sorry. Didn't notice", the brunette turned to face Donald. "But it's good that I'm still thinking about you!!", he said to defend himself as he placed his hands on his hip. "Not like my other two friends who look like have really forgotten that you actually exist", he added in whisper.

"Whatever."

"Sora!! Come here!!", Aerith said as she grabbed Sora's wrist and fragged him.

"Huh?", the brunette blinked.

"What color do you think is better to put in this vase?", asked the brunette lady as she pointed a blue vase on a desk.

The spiky brunette arched his eyebrow, "Um… I'm not an Interior Designer?"

"Oh!! You're right!! We have to hire a designer!! Gimme my cell phone!!", she said as she threw a glance to Leon to bring her cell phone.

"For a vase you need to hire an Interior Designer? Come on!!", Riku groaned.

But Aerith seemed to ignore the teen and asked Sora, "Do you know any designer's number?"

"How about my mom?", the brunette boy suggested.

"You're mom a designer? Wow! I don't know about that!!", Riku said, startled.

"Nah, My mom is a tailor."

"Then don't."

"Um… Your Majesty, shouldn't we talk about 'Master Xehanort Problem'?", Kairi said, tried to straighten everything which had been messed.

"It's Norty", the King said.

"I… kind of dislike that nickname", Kairi replied.

"Why? It's good", the King insisted.

"Ok, whatever", said the girl. "Can we start now?"

"But the others aren't here! Where's Cid, Yuffie, and Cloud?", Sora asked.

"Cid is in the basement, improving his bicycle. Yuffie is at the Sea-Salt Ice Cream Conference. And if you ask about Cloud, well… you're the one who saw him and Sephiroth disappeared in the sky", Leon answered.

"… Tifa and the Gullwings?"

"Go shopping."

"Why doesn't Cid try to fix the computer, and Tifa and the Gullwings help him, AND what the HELL is the Ice Cream Conference!?", Riku snapped, annoyed by this non-sense.

"Just shut up. I begin to hate you, kid", Leon said coldly.

"Fine, I'm glad", Riku snorted and folded his arms. "Sora, why do you always pick strange people to be your friends?"

"Well, you're my friend…", the brunette said, lifting his eyebrow.

"…Can we start our discussion now?", Riku said, didn't want to continue this silly conversation.

"No, I'm busy", Leon said bluntly and back to face Aerith again, discussing about the perfect color for the vase.

"You all sh—", Riku started but was cut by Sora covering his mouth with his hand. "RIKU!! Mom never teach you those immoral words!!"

"Sora, you're not his mother."

"No, I'm his grandma."

"Damn, I'm surrounded by dumbers", Riku thought as he sighed.

"By the way, King Mickey. I… want to talk about something…", Sora said shyly, tapping his two index fingers each other in front of his chest.

"… Are you going to confess your love?", the King asked with a disgust look.

"NO WAY!! Why does everybody always think that I'm a gay!?", Sora yelled angrily.

"Why don't you ask yourself? Acting like a school girl here and there", Riku said.

"Shut up", Sora glared at his best friend.

"And don't make fun of girls", Kairi added.

"Ok, ok. I'm the bad guy", Riku sighed.

"I… ever told you about my dream, right?", Sora asked as he turned to see King Mickey, who nodded to hear the brunette. "I forgot to tell you thet… he called me Ven."

The King suddenly raised his head to face the brunette, eyes widened. "Ven?"

"Uh… yeah?", Sora said.

"What's wrong?", asked Riku, arms crossed on his chest.

"He called Sora is Ven… oh, well…", The King said, as he stared at the ground, folded his arms. "I have guessed about this."

"What?", Sora asked, tilting his head to side.

"Roxas, he looks a lot like him", said the King, eyes closed.

"Him?"

"The boy in your dreams, Ven", the King stated. "Roxas is Ven."

Silence surrounded the group. They were frozen by the statement of the King, still shocked and couldn't think of anything more logical.

"Roxas is Ven? And you're saying Roxas is my Nobody? How can Roxas be my Nobody, my other self, while he is Ven?", asked the brunette confusedly.

"Ven… was lost long ago. And I had discussed it with Ansem the Wise about this. We concluded that Ven had lost his heart and so his heart had collided with yours. That's why Roxas is special, he was born from a heart that contains two consciousness. Some of them had affected him so that he could feel. You shared those feelings with him", the King explained, his black eyes met the blue eyes.

"Wait, Roxas can't feel!", Riku snapped.

"He can, from what I had seen", the King said.

"It's Namine's power which made him like he had a heart", Riku argued, began an inpatient tone in his voice.

Sora just stared at the King's eyes, tried to remember. "Roxas… has feelings, Riku."

"Huh? Not you too, Sora!!", Riku groaned, as he gazed to the brunette. "He just pretended!! He is a Nobody!"

"I can feel it. I'm sure of it", said Sora, as he closed his eyes. Smiling softly, he put his hand on to his chest.

"Yeah, Riku. I believe in Sora, cause Roxas is just like Namine. And I know that", Kairi said.

"Then, Namine is not like Roxas. Namine is born from the purest heart, so I won't blame if she had some of feelings, but Roxas is different. He is a true Nobody!!", Riku snapped, insisted with his argument.

"Not like that!! I mean, similar in their act and way of thought. Anyway, why do you hate this Roxas so much, Riku? Don't tell me you're not cause your way of speaking had shown it!", Kairi said, hands on her hip. It looked like she was beginning to angry at the silver-haired teen.

"You don't know him. I hate him. He's annoying", Riku stated.

"Just because you lose from him…", Sora murmured.

"What?", the taller boy snapped.

"Nothing", the brunette shrugged.

"Ok… then it explains something", the King murmured to himself.

"Roxas told me… this 'Norty' is just a fragment of memory. Does that mean Ven's memory?", said Sora.

"Fragment of Memory?"

"Well, I don't really get it either, but—", the brunette stopped. He wanted to tell about what Roxas had told him, something about knowing the truth of kingdom hearts. But it was related to his keyblade problem. So he decided not to tell it. "—I don't know anything."

"It doesn't make it clearer", Riku sighed.

"Sorry…", the brunette murmured, as he looked sown to the ground.

"Not your fault, ok? It's the blonde's. He's supposed to tell something clearly, not leaving riddle everywhere he can", the silver-haired teen said, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah…"

"Looks like we can't talk anything with Leon now. Oh, well…", the King sighed, walked to a bed on the side. "Good night", as he jumped to the bed and quickly fell into sleep.

"ARE YOU REALLY MICKEY!?", Riku yelled at him in disbelief.

"He is stress you know. Everyone at the castle always push him", Donald said.

"Yeah! A-hyuck! Including you!", said Goofy innocently, which received a glare from Donald.

"Donald, Goofy. For a moment I forgot that you're here…", Kairi said, rather startled.

"Thank You, Princess!", Donald said sarcastically.

"Gee, Don't be so mad, Donald!", the red-haired girl said, as she placed her hands on her hip.

And all of them were having their time, arguing, talking, and sleeping. Leaving Sora alone lost in his thought. He gazed to all his friends in that room and then sighed, before he quietly walked out of that room.

* * *

The sky was in purple, so it was twilight. The stars began to visible, even though just a little, but the view was really nice from the roof. There was Sora sat, staring at the sky. Even though his eyes were locked to the stars, his mind once again flying to somewhere else, the keyblade.

"I lost my keyblade…. Does that mean my heart is weakened? What happen?", he thought, then frowned. "Damn…. And now, how can I protect my friends?".

But his thought was distracted when someone sat beside him. He turned and met Kairi's blue eyes, deeper than his.

"You're alone? That's weird you know."

The brunette stared at the girl for awhile, then avoiding her gaze and looked at the sky above. "Just want to see the sky."

"Hm… the sky is beautiful", the other said, as she looked up too.

"And I've promised that I'll protect Kairi…", Sora began to think again.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Kairi spoke, "I have dreams."

"Huh? Oh… what's that?", the brunette asked as he turned his gaze to Kairi, while the girl was still staring at the sky. She giggled.

"I want to explore all of those stars. I always dream to see all the worlds out there", she said.

Sora smiled a bit, suddenly remembered about his childhood dream. "Same here. I used to dream about it too."

"Are you now?"

"I think."

Again, Kairi giggled. "I… have another dream too. But, probably just the same as yours again though."

The brunette shrugged, "Maybe. What is it?"

"I want everyone to be happy. … I want to… protect them. With my own hands, my own power", Kairi said. But then frowned. "But I don't have that power…. Right?"

The brunette looked at the girl for awhile, before he said, "Don't say that. You have power, everyone does. Even if it just a little, it'll always have meani—", he stopped, blinked.

Well, he had to say that to himself. He's the one who was desperate for his lack of power, after losing keyblade. But to think about it… he had lost the keyblade once, hadn't he? But, it didn't matter. Well, he was down for awhile back then, but it was not the point. Not the keyblade. He had his friends. That's what gave him power.

He closed his eyes, smiling. "No, there's no little or small, maybe it looks like it, but what it holds inside is what that matters."

He opened his eyes and locked it to Kairi's. "You've gave me the power, Kairi. Our promise."

To hear this, Kairi formed a small smile. "Thanks."

Sora grinned, as he said, "Thanks to you too."

The girl let out a small giggle for a while, before she reached her pocket and took out her star-shaped lucky charm, made of thalassa.

"Sora."

"Hm?"

She took Sora's hand and put the lucky charm on it. "For you."

"Huh? But it's—", the brunette began, but was cut by Kairi. "I want it to be yours."

Sora looked at the girl for awhile, still felt a little surprised. But he just nodded in the end. "I'll keep it safe", he said, and smiled to her.

"Ok, then. Everyone is worried, you know. We'd better come back", Kairi said, as she stood up.

"Really? Whoa, sorry", said Sora, as he stood up too and followed Kairi to go down.

**That's all for this chapter!! Leave a review if you'd like!! And for the next chapter… I think it'll be far a way since school has started now (And you know? It's only a week and there are already two tests!!) I have to study hard to pass the final exam (this is my 3****rd**** year in senior high school). Please wish me good luck and pray for me!! Thank you for reading the story, see you next chapter!!**


	7. Covered With Lies

**Sorry for the lateness Xp!! School's really trying to kill me with its tests. Oh, well, since I only have 2,5 months more I think I just have to be more patient. So, finally we reached the chapter 7!! A little more about Sora's afraidness… but still not the main conflict (sorry) I thought that I'll get that in this chapter!! Oh well. But I promise the next chapter will be the start of the conflict!! Thanks for the review and for keep reading this story!! Here's the story for you!! **

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belong to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 7**

**Covered With Lies**

"We're back!"

Kairi and Sora stepped inside the house, but found it was empty. The vase was filled by yellow flowers though, which meant that they finally got an Interior Designer. In every corner of the room were decorated by beautiful flowers. So they had finished their job and, how great of them to be friends, leaving those two children alone….

"What the!? Where's everyone!?", Sora said, as he walked inside and observing the room. "Man…. Is Marluxia the idol in Radiant Garden?"

"No, but he did have some fans here."

Both teens turned quickly to the voice, there stood a man with yellow hair. And a cigarette hanging in his mouth.

"Cid!!"

"Yo, kids. If you're searching for your friends, they are at the Gummi ship right now", he said, hands on his hip. "If you're searching for Aerith and Leon…. Well, they are with Yuffie. But I bet you don't really want to meet them or hear anything about what they do."

"What?", Kairi asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just join the sea-salt ice cream fans club", Cid answered, as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Gummi ship?", Sora said to himself, not paying attention to Cid. "They're leaving us!?"

"Yeah. They left a message though", he replied, took a paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat and began to read:

'Sorry for leaving you behind. We can't take this anymore. The burden you gave us had made us tired, even for keeping our eyes open seem to be impossible!! We just want to live happily ever after. Sorry, really sorry. Love you so much, King Mickey.' There!", he finished.

"How could…. What burden I gave them!?", Sora said, arched an eyebrow.

"Who knows? King these days never really responsible to their statement", Cid said.

"Don't make it so dramatic. They're just leave for Disney Castle."

Suddenly, a silver-haired boy came out from a door at the back of the room, which led to the basement.

"Riku!!", Sora said cheerfully.

"Nah, I don't make it up! See, this message is originally printed by the King!!", Cid said as he gave the paper to Sora. A Mickey signature on it.

"Uh…. Yeah. But I should have known that the King got some head attack to make him a little insane", Sora said as his eyes reading the note. "It makes sense for him to write this thing."

Kairi stood beside him and reading the note too. "Yeah, I bet you're right."

"I wonder what had happened to him after we beat Xemnas", Riku said, folded his arms as he approached the brunette.

"I don't want to imagine it. The only thing could made him like this is terrible things", Sora commented, looked at Riku. "Must be thought to be a King."

"Riku, did they told you what business they have there?", Kairi asked, lifted her gaze to the silver-haired teen too.

"They said that they want to take a little nap there. But seeing you two were missing, they didn't bother to wait or search, and just go", he answered. "Actually, I was having a little sleep too in the basement when you're gone."

"Why didn't you look for us?", Sora asked.

"I looked everywhere for you, but still couldn't find you. So I stopped and slept", the other boy answered bluntly.

"We're just on the roof. Even Kairi could find me, why couldn't you?", Sora said, eyebrow arched in curiousness.

"….Who knows?"

"How far did you look for us?", Kairi suddenly asked, hands on her hip as her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"…five feet from the front door. It's wasting time to look farther, you know!?", Riku answered and tried to defend himself.

Sora and Kairi sighed. "How great of you to be a friend."

"Sora, why don't we take a nap too? We haven't slept since yesterday, right?", Kairi asked.

"Actually, I have slept yesterday while I was eating and if you forget, just this noon I passed out", Sora said.

"Just say that you didn't want to sleep. No need to explain it", Kairi stated and went to the basement door.

"Why don't you sleep on Merlin's bed?", Cid asked.

"Oh, I'm just copying Riku. Why didn't you sleep on Merlin's bed, Riku?", Kairi asked.

"Because I don't want to get pest, that's all", he stated bluntly.

Silence….

"…pest?", Sora asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I mean, you don't know if the King still take care of his cleanliness after he got insane, right? Just a preventive action", Riku explained.

"Then my reason's the same with you. Good night", the girl said, as he closed the door.

"She's copying you. I think you have the potential to be a trendsetter, kid", Cid said, smirked at the boy.

"Is it good?", the brunette asked.

"Well, it's good. Later, everyone will follow whatever you do."

"Sora, don't hear him. He's contaminating your dense mind", Riku warned the brunette.

Sora seemed to think a while. He looked at Riku, then to the door. And then let out a long sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Riku asked, curious by the other's act.

"You two are acting like babies. Sleeping all the time", Sora said, took a glance at the other teen.

"Why don't you look at yourself? Sleeping while eating", Riku replied.

"It's the best way to safe the time!! After all, it's not like I always do that", Sora said, pouting.

"Ha! Like I never seen you're eating with eyes closed at school!!"

"Oh, shut up! Don't act like a child who finally win over some competition!!"

"Ok, ok the. Will you two stopped? I've something to do out there, watch the door, 'kay?", Cid said, as he walked out.

"What?", the brunette asked.

"I bet you don't want to know."

When the door was closed, Riku spoke, "huh, sea-salt ice cream conference."

"Oh. That's why he said it like that", Sora said, nodded in understand.

"Even Cid is not normal. Maybe Norty really is affected all the occupants of Radiant Garden with just a simple message", Riku said, then sighed. "What a mess…."

"Now, saying Norty is also a sign that you're abnormal."

"Oh, shut up!", Riku snapped.

"Hey! You're copying me!! Am I a trendsetter now?", Sora asked, grinning with a hopeful look.

The other slapped his own forehead. "Now my best friend is the dumbest dumber."

Sora still looked at the silver-haired teen with a hopeful look, until Riku let out a long sigh passed his lips, then poked the brunette's head.

"I wonder if you'll always be like this, Sora," He said, smiled a bit.

"…Why do you ask?", Sora asked, tilting his head in curiousness.

"Nah. Nothing special," the other said, as he walked to approach the window facing the night sky outside.

Sora followed his best friend, and looked at the scenery that the window provided. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Riku replied, not even once his eyes left the window.

Silence surrounded the two teens, giving them time for enjoying themselves. But it was then broken by Sora.

"I'll be the same."

Riku turned his head to the brunette, who was still looking through the window. His blue eyes reflecting the moon, along with his concern.

"Nothing will change."

"Nothing will?", Riku asked, still looking at the brunette who had turned to face him.

"I'll always be like this. No need to wonder, Riku!!", Sora said cheerfully, and smiled widely.

Riku sighed, "Nothing will stay the same."

"But I will!", Sora said, insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"And I bet for yes!"

"Sora—", Riku began his impatient voice, but was cut by Sora.

"Don't say another word, please."

The silver haired teen stood there in silence, eyes stared at the brunette who looked a little afraid, yet sad….

"I don't want to think about what will happen, I don't even want to know what'll the next morning be," Sora said, quivering a bit. He closed his eyes, "I just want to live my life now."

Riku stared at the brunette for a while, "…Sora."

"I'm happy not knowing what the future will bring for me."

He opened his blue eyes, to stare at the aquamarine in front. "I'm happy that I'm here with you and Kairi. That's all what I care about. That's all what I'm going to protect."

"Just us? What about the universe?", Riku said.

"I'll protect the universe for both of you," Sora said, grinning. "Ok! So let's stop this boring conversation. I don't feel like to discuss it," he said, as he turned his back to Riku.

"You're changing."

"Am not."

"You never would think about something like these. You're not the type that's afraid of future! Sora—"

"Stop", Sora cut.

"I won't", Riku said firmly. "Answer me, Sora. What are you afraid of? You can tell me, I'm not going to laugh at you."

"I don't have anything to hide!!", Sora said, almost yelled.

"Then why are you so mad? Why are you trying to switch the topic!?"

Silence fell once again. But as Riku saw that Sora's not going to say anything, he just sighed.

He approached the brunette and poked his head softly. "I'm worried about you. I always do."

"…I know", was Sora's answer. His eyes were covered by his brown locks. "I know you do."

"Then don't do anything stupid, 'kay? Fine if you don't want to tell me. Just don't push yourself too much", Riku said, his hand still on Sora's top.

"…I'm not that stupid", Sora muttered, still hang his head so that his locks covered his eyes.

The silver haired teen chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah. You're not."

"I'm not…"

Riku sighed again, and then ruffled the boy's hair. "I told you."

"…. I'm just… scared…", Sora murmured.

The taller teen stopped when he heard the other's replied. "…Sora…"

"I'm scared, Riku."

The said boy stared for a while before he continued to poke the brunette's head, while Sora was beginning to sob, and clenched his fists. Tears fell to the floor.

"Please don't leave me…", the shorter teen murmured between his sobs.

"I'll always be by your side," whispered his best friend.

**For the next chapter, I think it'll be a little late too. Sorry for that (m-.-m). But I'll try to make it quicker!!**


	8. The Nightmare revealed

**Okay, so here we finally come to the conflict! Chapter 8!! And, just for you to know, I change the genre into humor/tragedy. I want to make it into humor/tragedy/friendship, but I couldn't. I wonder how the other could make it into three? If you know, please tell me :). **

**Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts and its characters belong to Square-enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Nightmare Revealed**

It was very dark. Yeah, because Sora closed his eyes. Not that he can't open it, he just didn't want to…

"Hey, even if you close your eyes, doesn't mean you'll awake soon." It's Roxas who's talking.

Sora opened his eyes lazily, frown had formed by his lips, as he stared at the boy in his front. "Can you hit me? I want to get up", he said, pointing to his head.

"I won't. Why don't you do it yourself?", the blonde asked sharply. "Not that your head is precious. I even wonder if there's anything inside it."

"I don't like the 'suicide' kind of things, you know. Not masochist", Sora answered. "And my head is your head too. Seeing you have hit my head before, I know now that you're a masochist. Sadistic one."

"Who says that?"

"You?"

"I only remember saying your mind is my mind."

"Ah, who cares? Head and heart are similar anyway", Sora said, arms folded.

"What heart? I'm saying about mind."

"Mind and heart are just the same!! Gee… I don't know my Nobody is this stupid", Sora said.

Roxas sighed, "Whatever. I really hate to talk with dumb people."

"Why'd you call me?", the brunette asked.

"Who?", the blonde said, arching eyebrow.

"You?"

"Why'd I do that?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm the one who supposed to ask. Why?"

"And I'm the one who don't know. Why?"

"Great. Stop it. I hate to argue with you", Sora said as he bent his eyebrow and pouted.

"Same here", Roxas said, copying the other.

"…"

Silence surrounded the, for awhile as the two teens kept standing in that position. After that, the silence was broken by Sora, beginning a conversation.

"…Roxas? Can you use the keyblade?", he asked, a little hesitant.

"I can. My keyblade is not related to your heart anyway", the blonde answered, still folded his arms.

"Oh, yeah…", the brunette murmured, and silence fell once again.

Sora looked up at the blonde once again, opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. Thinking again, then he finally decided to say it.

"Hey, You're…Ven, right?," he said, not really sure what to say.

"…" Roxas lowered his gaze, "You can say that."

"…of course you are," Sora said, unfolded his arms, still looking at Roxas, "The king and Ansem the Wise said that. You're born from both my heart and Ven, but the truth is, you really are Ven, aren't you?"

"Ven or not," Roxas said, "I'm just me. A Nobody."

"…" Sora silenced, lowered his gaze too, "Do you… remember? About yourself."

The blonde sighed, "No. Nothing at all."

"Ah." Sora said, a little disappointed, "Well, shouldn't hope too much, should I?"

"Hmm."

Roxas was gazing his eyes to the brunette, while the other just stared to the glass below. That happened for about two minutes, before Roxas finally opened his mouth.

"Your words back then…."

"Hm?", as Sora looked up to the blonde.

"…never mind", now it's the blonde's turn to stare at the glass.

"What is it?", Sora asked curiously.

The blonde sighed, and looked at the brunette once again. "About…the powers. When you tried to encourage the girl."

"Oh…. Yeah, I shouldn't lecture others when I'm the one that couldn't accept myself", Sora said, rubbed the back of his neck, then chuckle a bit. "How stubborn I am."

Roxas smiled a bit, before he said, "That's …good". Then he cleared his throat, a little blush on his face.

"…Thank you?", Sora said, surprised by the other's statement.

"There's no little or small. What's most important is what it holds. …yeah, to admit it make me a little embarrassed. I mean… I'm the one who always underestimate others, by looking at their looked-small-and-useless power," Roxas said, eyes closed. "Actually, they have the equal meaning…don't they? Heh, while my other knew about this, I never realized that."

Sora chuckled lightly. "You're the kind who'll never find out. But it's not like I ever thought about that before either."

Roxas formed a small smile on his face, "And you're the kind who'll never realize what you've known."

"Hey! Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?", Sora yelled, pouted.

"Guess what? You are."

"ROXAS!!", the brunette glared at the blonde, still with his pout.

Roxas laughed a bit at the other reaction, after a while, he stopped and looked at his other self who was still pouting and glaring.

"You know, I used to think that I'm just an ordinary human. Ever since my life at the World That Never Was," Roxas said, looked a little down.

"Ordinary human? You mean… like you have a heart?", Sora asked.

"Somehow, I always found my self was different, like—this feeling, sadness, anger, jealous, curiousness…." Roxas said, eyes filled with sadness, while a smile was formed on his face. "Every time I walked on my life, I found myself wondering. 'Why? We're Nobodies. I'm not supposed to feel.'…."

"Roxas…", the other looked at the blonde with a care look.

"Even if we want to, we can't. We don't even have a heart to start with."

Sora stared at Roxas for a while, and then gulped, He opened his mouth as if to talk, but ended up to close it again, as no voice he could let out to answer him.

The blonde then lowered his gaze to the floor, closed his eyes. "…Sora?"

"Yeah?", he finally said.

"Do you think…a Nobody really doesn't have heart?"

Silence fell between them once again, with Sora just stared at his Nobody, who looked so desperately for an answer, an answer he should have known…

"I think you do… but about the others…. I don't know. I mean, they acted like they have one though, but it's just because they remember how it felt."

"Then…the Organization XIII too—"

"Are you talking about Axel?"

Roxas startled a bit at Sora's statement, but controlled it quickly, and stared at the glass once again. "He cried for me."

The brunette gazed the blonde, didn't know what to say. _Axel didn't have heart. _

But if he said that… what explanation could be given by the tears that were dropped by the Nobody? Could he be just lying? But, why did he help him to get Kairi back at the end? Even to sacrifice himself….

Sora gulped. _Axel… he just wanted to see Roxas._

That's why he kidnapped Kairi, wanted to turn Sora again to a heartless. That's why he betrayed the Organization. That's why he sacrificed himself to save Sora, Roxas.

Roxas was the one who could make him feel like he had a heart. The only one who could give him the feeling of having a heart…

"He doesn't have one."

Roxas sighed, and formed a fake smile. "I know…. It's just weird that… to think that when I was still with them, everyone seemed so close…. It's just like a family."

"But it doesn't make him the bad guy!! Not just because you don't have a heart then you're a bad guy, an evil!!", Sora yelled. "Many people who have hearts do worse than them!! Just look at Xehanort, and Norty!! And some people like that!!"

Roxas looked at the brunette in shocked, eyes widened.

"I mean… Don't make it sounds bad…. Those Nobodies…", Sora said, rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed, "I know I used to judge them as the bad guys…. Well, I used to think that darkness and not having a heart were bad, and wrong. Like it's some abnormalities that have to be erased."

He lifted his gaze to Roxas again, "But now, I think you're just like us. The only different thing is you don't have heart. Nobodies not always do bad things, right?"

To hear this, Roxas let out a laugh, which made the other to confuse.

"What-what's so funny?", Sora said, a little nervous.

"You and your dumb opinion! Man…", he stopped laughing and smiled. "Really, you're a nice guy."

Sora blushed a bit when he heard this. "What—don't say something like that!!"

"Hmp, that's why you're the keyblade master. You have a really good heart", he added.

"…", Sora silenced. "I can't use that anymore."

"…Yeah. The only thing you lost plays important part in your heart. Enough to make your heart weakened," Roxas said.

"…The thing I lost?"

"Yeah, don't you know yet? I thought you've realized it."

"…Am I?", the brunette asked, tilting his head.

"Nah, I don't think so then, seeing your intelligent level", Roxas said lightly, and received a glare from Sora.

The blonde locked his blue eyes to Sora's identical ones. "Faith."

"Huh?"

"You lost your faith in everything. Even for yourself."

"What? I don't really think that—", Sora began, but was stopped when he felt his head dizzy.

"Just see, Sora."

--

The brunette still closed his eyes, though he had had his consciousness. His bed just felt so nice that he wanted to lay down a bit longer…. His bed? Sora snapped open his eyes and found that he was lying on Merlin's bed, the one which was accused had been infected with pest.

"GWAAHHHH!! PEST!!!", he screamed with so much horror. And a kettle landed on his head, hitting it hardly.

"Can you wake up quietly?," said Aerith's voice. Oh, so it was Aerith who threw it to Sora's head. Sora took note of this and swore that one day she'll pay back…

"Good morning. What is it with pest, Sora?," asked the King, who was holding a cup of tea, served by Aerith.

"Uh, nothing. Just having a nightmare, nothing's related to you sleeping on this bed and your cleanliness," Sora said, as he quickly got up from the bed, smiling sheepishly, "Am I look healthy?"

"Yeah, too healthy that I want to make some bruises on your face," said another voice, which Sora recognized as his best friend, Riku.

"Riku? What's the matter with your mood?," Sora asked, tilting his head as he saw that the other boy was glaring at him.

"What's the matter!?," Riku snapped, pointing at the brunette yet he still glaring at him, "You're the one who kept asking if you're a trendsetter and make me couldn't sleep!! When you're finally asleep, I tried to sleep too, but your question just kept flowing in my mind!!!!"

Silence….

"…Riku, are you trying to say that I have a beautiful voice? Don't make me feel eerie," Sora said, arching an eyebrow yet he shuddered, from the thought of those yaoi-reference. Haha.

"Who says that, you stupid silly moron!! Huh!! Now I'm grateful that I laid you on Merlin's bed!!," Riku said proudly, folded his arms. Smirk soon followed to form when he saw Sora's expression.

"You're the one who laid me there!?," Sora asked in disbelief, pointing at the bed, "And you're the one who said it has pest!!"

"Revenge is cruel, Sora," Riku said, smirking widely to him, which received Sora's glare.

"Why you--!!" Sora hissed angrily and was about to jump on Riku to kill him right in his place now if Leon didn't stop him.

"Okay, you two, stops this intimate conversation already. You're making us sick to eat," Leon said, holding his sandwich.

"Yeah, Leon's right. We're here to have a nice breakfast, not to hear your confession of love," Donald added, sipping his tea cup.

"We're not. Say, Leon. We got to plan everything now!!" Sora said, turning to the man who was biting his sandwich passionately. …ok, that was weird.

"Does it more important than a breakfast? Nope," Leon said, and kept eating.

"…Yeah, right," Riku said, too lazy to argue with any brunette now.

"Where's Kairi?," Sora suddenly asked, glanced to the entire room and didn't find any sign of the girl.

"She went with Yuffie and Tifa and the Gullwings," Aerith answered, put her teapot carefully on the dinner table.

"…since when there's a dinner table?," Goofy asked, but no one bother to answer his question.

"Don't tell me to Sea-salt Ice Cream Conference!?," Riku snapped, "I'm fed up with that!!"

"Who want to tell you?," Aerith snapped back at the silver-haired boy, then back to Sora with her smile hang on her lips, "Nope. They're patrolling the entire city. Make sure everything's okay."

"Oh, I see," Sora said, smiled back, "I thought she left us."

"That would never happen, honey," She said, smiling warmly, "Want some tea?"

"Hey!! Why are you all acting so nice to him and not me!?," Riku snapped, angry, annoyed, and so much other feelings.

"Shut up, brat. Just stand there and we'll be nice with you too," Leon said, pointing at the edge of the room.

"Riku, it's not my fault they're nice to me," Sora said, poking Riku's shoulder playfully, "It's you who acting like a bastard." He smiled to his best friend. Wow, with that kind of words, it kind of contradictive…

"Not you too--!!" Riku said, when suddenly the door opened, and a red-haired girl came in, panted.

"Kairi!? What's—" Sora began, but was cut by the girl.

"Everyone!! The heartless and Nobodies are multiplying!!" Kairi said rapidly.

"What? Oh, boy. They ruin my breakfast!!" Leon cried, and continued to finish his sandwich.

"Where?" Riku asked, approaching her.

"Oh, Riku!! There're so many of them!! I don't think Yuffie and the others could take care of them all by themselves!!" Kairi said in panic, looking at Riku with some distress look.

"Yeah, I know. Where?"

"Riku!! You have to help them!! Ohh!! I can't stand to think how they are going to survive!!!" Kairi cried loudly, clutching to the other's cloth.

"I KNOW, YOU MORON!! WHERE!?" Riku yelled angrily, annoyed by the girl's deafness.

Kairi jumped when she heard the taller teen's voice, "Gee, Riku!! Be patient!!"

"You should be me if you want to now why I can't be patient anymore."

"Kairi, where are they?" Sora asked, approaching both teens.

"The Great Maw!! Quick!!" Kairi said, ran outside, followed by the King and the others.

"…Even Kairi acts like that," Riku said, rubbed his forehead.

Sora looked at the older boy, "Hey, it's not your fault that everyone hates you. It's just because you're born to be their place to unleash their hatred to this world."

"…" Riku looked at his best friend with narrowed eyes.

"What? If you want to blame someone, don't blame me!! I'm not the one who created you," Sora said, and followed the others.

--

When they arrived there, the Heartless and Nobodies had crowded the place. They were about ten thousand or more, turned the place into dark ocean.

"No way!! They're going to turn this place into their market!?" Aerith cried, looked paled.

"Come on, you guys! If we can handle them, then no place will be turn to Heartless & Nobodies Joined Market!!" Riku said, calling his Road to Dawn.

"All we have to do is just to make them less," Leon said, holding his gunblade in front of him in a battle position, "Aerith, help Yuffie and the others."

"Okay," Aerith nodded, and ran to the other side.

"Let's go, guys!!" The King said, as he jump to the sea of enemy. And a hard sound he landed, followed with a groan of pain which the other believed was Mickey's voice.

"…Do we have to follow him?" Goofy asked to Donald.

"Nah. We'll take the alternate road. A little bit farther, but it's better than to follow our fool King," Donald replied, walked to the other side which Aerith had taken.

"I follow you guys," Riku said, and both Sora and Kairi were nodded.

"We have to save the time, you fool!! Let's take the King's path!!" Leon yelled, and jumped too.

"…I wonder who's fool?"

--

They arrived at the bottom, the true Great Maw, and were greeted by a bunch of Heartless.

"AHHH!!" Kairi screamed and duck when a heartless jumped to her, which Riku quickly slashed into dust.

"Gee, you should have just wait up there if you can't fight!" Riku protested, "Sora, let's go!!," he said, then ran to the enemy, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Sora just stood there though.

"How…could I fight?" he thought.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice distracted him, so he looked at the red-haired girl who looked concerned about him, "You don't go?"

"I…uh…," the brunette avoided Kairi's gaze. "Oh, damn,damn,damn!! How should I tell her!!?" he thought loudly.

While he was lost in his mind, suddenly a heartless grabbed Kairi's waist, which made the girl screamed. Just how easy it is to make her screamed…

"Kairi!!" Sora called, ran to catch the heartless passed the thousands enemy, to the Dark Depth.

The heartless stopped at the edge of the canyon. Kairi was still trying to release herself, but to no avail. Sora kept running towards them, when he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What--!?" he gasped, looked down to his body, which was frozen.

"Hello, Keyblade Master. We meet again."

Sora's eyes widened, he's shocked to hear the voice, "No way…," he whispered.

An old man stood in front of him, smirking widely at him, "Oh, yes way."

"Norty…," Sora whispered, filled with fear.

The old man arching an eyebrow, "what is that? Well, not that I want to know, anyway," he said, then walked to Kairi whose body was frozen too. Her eyes were gazing from the old man and then to Sora, then to the old man again.

"You're…not solid," Kairi said hesitantly, a little scared but try to look brave.

That's true, the old man's body was fading a little, rather transparent so that you could see through him. That's quite scary…

"What do you expect from a memory, Princess?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Just a memory…. So, Roxas's right…," Sora said, eyes widened, "You're a part of my memory, Roxas' memory. You're not real…."

"Well, it's better than death," he said, turning his face to the lying brunette, "I've experienced death and this feel a lot better."

"Death?" Sora startled, mouth opened, "You've… dead?"

Norty was only laughing and kept walking towards Kairi. Sora's still shocked. He didn't know that this old Norty had dead. He thought that he just gone, like the others. The King told him that they're just lost!!

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Sora on his head, made his thought distracted. He looked up as he tried to fight the hurt he felt, and met a man, wearing all black tight-shirt. His face covered with mask.

"You know, Ven. I've been waiting for this day," the old man said, looking at him when he finally reached Kairi's side, "To be alive again. Thanks to you."

"I'm not Ven!!" Sora yelled, "And tell this ugly monster to let go off me!!"

"That's not ugly monster," Norty said, arching an eyebrow, "Can't you see the art of my creature? He's not ugly at all!!"

"Just let me go, you damn!!" Sora screamed, as he tried to suppress the pain he felt.

"A,a,a. Not damn, 'chaser' you know," the old man said, correcting the brunette," Don't you remember, little friend?"

"Oh course I don't!!" Sora said, still trying to free himself, "I'm not part of your life!!"

He kept struggling as the old man observing him. That time, from his pocket, fall a very precious thing for him, making a clear sound as it touch the ground. The thalassa…

Somehow, it attracted Norty, who had come closer to Sora and took the charm with his transparent hand.

"Ah…. Some charm to connect you and your care one?" he said, smirking at the brunette, "How childish."

"Eh? You know?" Sora said, lifting an eyebrow, "Whoa, never thought you're quite girlish."

"To tell you the truth, it's Aqua who told me," The old man intensely said.

"Aqua?" somehow, the name rang something on Sora's head.

"Nah. Forget it," the old man said, walking towards the girl again with a smirk.

"Can't you teleport? 'Cause every big enemy that I've met could do it," Sora suddenly commented.

"I can," Norty said, "I just don't want to show you my perfect teleportation." He kept walking until he arrived in front of Kairi. He smirked, "Now, everything will be started here. And you're the lucky number one to be a witness of my precious moment."

"What moment? Just shut up your mouth already!! Your mouth smelled worst!!" Kairi yelled at him with all her courage.

"…can you smell it?"

"…Actually no. but by looking at you, I know it is."

Silence….

"Huh. Your little naughty tongue," the old man said, glaring at the girl.

Just in a second, he called a sword- a keyblade to Sora's surprise. And before the brunette could even make some comment about the keyblade, he had used it—to thrust the girl's chest. Her heart.

Sora's eyes widened at the event, as well as Kairi's. Slowly, the old man pulled the keyblade away, and smirked wider, as a heart came out from her body, flied to the sky before the Chaser caught it. Kairi's head hung, eyes closed.

"Damn, you!! Give back her heart!!" Sora yelled angrily.

Surprisingly, he could break off from the ice that frozen his leg. He ran towards the old man, while the old man turned to face hi, smirked at him as he tossed the thalassa to the air.

Everything seemed to pass slowly.

The thalassa was up on the air, reached its maximum high, and fell again. The old man lifted his Keyblade in a graceful motion, and with a swing—slashed it to pieces, along with…

SLASH!

Sora's body frozen. Stood there in stillness as heart lost its beats.

His blue eyes stared at the pieces of the lucky charm, which had fallen to the ground. Fallen…fallen slowly, followed by drops of red liquids.

That's…

Dared to lift his gaze up, Kairi's face passed his vision. Pure face, falling smoothly from her neck, splashing blood from it.

Covering the brunette's face, his widened eyes. Landing on the ground gently, right in front of Sora's kneeled body…

_Kairi…_

Norty and the Chaser were not there anymore, leaving the brunette alone.

Alone in his trembling feelings.

_Kairi._

Hands beside his body, wet in blood, began to reach the head slowly.

"_Sora."_

He hold it tightly, close to him. His pure face covered by deep fresh red color. An image of giggling Kairi came to him. Right there.

"_Wherever you are, I'm always with you."_

As cerulean eyes stared in emptiness…

**Okay…. So how is it? I'm trying to make it better by rewrite it, please tell me if it's good or not? (puppy eyes?). Yeah, right. Lastly, I see that there's still NO any review poops up for this story in my inbox. Okay, and it kind of… well, make me a little bit annoyed. Really, I don't want to be mean or what. But, I think I won't write the next chapter before I see at least one review added for this story. Sorry, but I don't like it when I'm just talking all myself, like… well. Sorry again, bye.**


	9. Losing Her Scent

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry that I forced you to review… but I'm glad that there are still people who care about this story!! Thanks a lot!! Btw, I have edited this story, for chapter 1, 2, 5, and 8. Read if you'd like (not much different, though).**

**About this chapter, not much that I want to tell, it's just so serious that there's no humor in it (sorry). But I like to make Sora down, so I like this chapter too :). **

**Last, sorry that I'm being late again, I'm just having this 'Try Out' test. Oh yeah, I also got scholarship in one of the university in my country (There's no relation with anything of this story, but I just want to share this happiness! XD). That's all, here's the story!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Losing Her Scent**

"What do you think about the next life, Sora?"

A little red-haired girl about five years old asked, as she looked at her friend beside her with dark brown hair, who was sitting at the edge of the pier. The sun was about to set that it reflected orange light to the girl's small face.

"Hm? Don't know," Sora said, looking back at the girl, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh," Kairi lowered her gaze to her lap, somehow, she looked a little down.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, looked concern about her.

"Well…, I kind of," Kairi began, then looked at the brunette again, "Having this kind of feeling suddenly, like—"

Sora nodded as a sign for Kairi to continue, the girl took a deep breath, "I don't know. Like, what if we died?"

"What???" Sora said a little too loud, he looked kinda surprised. "No kidding! We're still children!!"

"I know, I know!! Just--," Kairi said, then stopped, "Yeah, it's scary that a little girl like me think about that…"

"It really is," Sora said, still looked a little surprised. There's silence for awhile between them before Sora began to think again and then decided to speak.

"But, really. We can't predict future."

Kairi tilted her head towards the boy with a confused look, "Like what?"

"Like--," Sora looked at the girl again, smiling a bit, "Meeting Riku, and you. Who would have thought that you're going to arrive at this tiny island? At the meteor shower night?"

Kairi looked at Sora in surprise, a slight of pink color at her cheek. "Uh, yeah…"

Still with his grin, Sora continued, "But, I believe we still have a looooong way to go. So, why bother?"

Chuckled a bit, Kairi then reply, "Yeah, you're right. But—"

"What?"

"Hmm, no…," the girl threw her gaze to the ocean, the orange sea which reflected the sun's light. "I'm just thinking, about my family."

"Your family…," Sora arched an eyebrow, "Major?"

"No, not that!!" Kairi corrected, shook her head a little, "My true family."

"Oh…," the brunette nodded in understand.

"Sometimes, I would wonder…," the girl began to trail off, "How are they doing know? Do they miss me? Or…do they still remember me? Thinking about me…somehow?"

At the end of the phrases, Kairi's voice became lower and filled with sorrow.

"Kairi…," the brunette gazed at her in sympathy look, "Of—of course!!"

The little girl locked her eyes to Sora's ceruleans, somehow looked like was searching a hope.

"Of course, Kairi!! Don't be so pessimist!!" Sora said, trying to cheer up the girl, but Kairi didn't seem to get better, "Uh, hey!! We'll find your hometown when we grew up!! What do you think?"

"That's good," Kairi replied, smiling a bit although her eyes still showing those kind of feelings earlier. Sora seemed to realize this that he sighed.

"Kairi, really," he said, facing the girl with his eyes stared at Kairi's intensely. "I promise I'll take you see your true parents!!"

Kairi's eyes still locked to his, then she smiled, a true smile, "Thanks, Sora."

_Kairi…._

--

After about some 'pleasure' moment of fighting, finally the Nobodies and Heartless were retreating. That left our 'heroes' thought that they had won the battle perfectly.

"Phew, finally they're gone!" Riku said, shed some sweats from his forehead.

"Yeah, but my butt still hurt," the King said, patting his back.

The others, Leon, Riku, Aerith, Tifa, the Gullwings, Donald, and Goofy stared at him with some lazy looks.

"What?"

"No, I thought you should take some lessons about when it's the time to act or not."

"What do ya mean!?" the King snapped, placed his hand on his hip.

"Your problems. Hey, where's Sora and Kairi?" Riku suddenly remembered about his two friends who had 'betrayed' him… how nice of him.

"…Having some private time together?" Donald suggested, which received a stabbing look from Riku, "Just a guess?"

"Perv. Hey, maybe they went to the dark depths?" Riku said, pointing to the said place.

"Don't know. But, don't you think it's creepy? Remember the last time Sephiroth was there and we have to fight him? I don't think Sora'll be there…" Goofy commented.

"Shut up, let's just check it, alright?" Tifa suddenly said, walked pass them.

"Oh, okay. That's not a bad idea," and all of them followed Tifa, except Riku, who stood there with dropped jaw.

"Okay? OKAY!? HOW CAN YOU—"

"Shut up and just come, you moron!!" Leon snapped angrily, pointing a finger at him before he turned to walk again.

"Urgh….ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! DON'T EVER LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE!!"

--

"_Where are you, Sora?"_

The brunette still kneeing on his place, emptiness shown exactly on his face.

_Not anywhere… not even inside my dreams._

He held tight the girl's face, the girl who he always wanted to protect. With all his life.

"_Not even anywhere? Pull yourself together, Sora!"_

_I…_

He closed his eyes desperately.

_I don't know._

"SORA!!"

Leon had reached his place, kneeled beside him with a concerned look. But the boy didn't react. His eyes closed.

"Sora?"

"Hey, look it's…" Aerith said, pointing to the body laid in front of Sora with a terrified look. "It's…"

"Kairi?" Riku's eyes widened, he stared at it, between the fear and disbelief, "No…way…"

"Norty took her."

The others threw their gaze towards the brunette, who was just talking. Still, his eyes didn't open.

"He took her heart, then her life."

"Sora…" Donald said in hesitant. He walked towards Sora, gazing at him with sympathy, "I'm—"

"Don't--," Sora began, "Don't say it."

The words—which came out from his mouth—were full, of sorrow. The sorrow, that he tried to hide…

"He did it," Riku whispered to himself, clenched his fist, "He really did it?"

Sora sat still, not answering.

"Tell me, Sora," Riku said, kneeled in front of him, trying to get a better look of his trembling friend, "Tell me what you see."

"He did--," Sora said, in whisper, in fear… "He killed Kairi…"

There's silence, before Aerith took a step and kneeled beside Kairi's body. She prayed.

Then, the others—the King, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie and the Gullwings soon followed. Leaving Sora and Riku to sit on their place, mourning.

Riku didn't lift his face even a bit, his white locks hiding his eyes, the eyes that had been holding his tears that threatening to fall. His body shook in anger and despair. While Sora still, didn't move a bit.

"Sora," Aerith called, bent to him, "We'll take her back—to Destiny Island, is that okay?"

Sora didn't react, still with eyes closed, he whispered, "…he killed her. He did."

"Sora, put that down. That's frightening," Leon said, kneeled beside him and took Kairi's head, "Just…let her rest in peace. We still got things to do."

"Leon!!" Tifa snapped, took a glance at the little brunette, afraid that he might dead in any second, "Watch your mouth!"

"I can't protect her," Sora began again.

Everyone gave him a pity look, gulped a bit. "Sora…"

"I promised," Sora said, he opened his eyes finally but it's… "But I can't."

The eyes of nothingness, as if, there's no life inside those eyes. Finally, Riku lifted his face, facing the 'dead' brunette, before he circled his arms around Sora. "It's okay, Sora. It's okay."

"I couldn't save her," the brunette said, his eyes still felt so empty….

"_Where are you, Sora?"_

_I don't know…. not anywhere…_

"It's alright," Riku whispered to the brunette, his eyes wet from tears.

_Not even my dreams._

_--_

"Norty finally got Kairi…" the King said in depression. They'd come back to Merlin's house and now gathered in the small room. The feeling of mourning still surrounded them.

"Yeah…," Riku said, gazing at his friend, Sora, who was sitting on a chair. His eyes still opened and showing nothingness, not even it blinked. "What's… the point anyway? She… didn't have anything to do with him!"

"Riku…" Aerith said, sighing, "Maybe… there is."

"To open the Kingdom Hearts, Don't you think?" Yuffie said, looking at the silver-haired teen, "It is his objective in this world."

"…" Riku silenced.

"Then, we have to move quickly," Leon said, stood on his feet.

"Where to?" Goofy asked, "Can't we wait for Sora?"

"NO, we have to move in haste or else--," he continued, "The other princesses would be the next victim."

"…Oh, yeah. But," the King looked at the little brunette as well, "What's wrong with him? He can't even move himself…"

"He was trapped in his mind."

The entire group turned their head to the new voice which came from the door. There, stood a girl in white dress. She had blonde hair about shoulder length…

"Namine!?"

She smiled, "Hello."

"What--, how!?" Riku said, in confusion yet surprised. The girl walked towards them slowly, "Before the death of Kairi, he took her heart."

Everyone looked at her in amusement. Namine then continued, "I was born at that time, in Twilight Town. And I came here with Yen Sid's help."

"…Oh," was the King's short reply. He looked back at Sora, "What do you mean, trapped in his mind?"

"May I see him?" Namine asked, looking at Riku, who in reply nodded hesitantly.

She walked towards Sora, then put her hand on the brunette's face. She closed her eyes…

Everyone looked at her and her weird action in silence, hoping some miracle would happen but, after about five minutes or so, the girl lifted her hand and sighed.

"Sorry," she said, "I can't take him back."

"No, it's okay," Leon said, "But, why's that?"

"Let's just say…," Namine seemed to think, "He doesn't let me to enter his deepest mind."

"Huh?"

"Losing her… must be thought for him."

"Yeah…" Riku said, looking at the little brunette in despair, "He must be…"

--

_Kairi…_

"Quit moping around. Don't be so childish."

"I'm not mopping," Sora said, his face was buried on his knees he had hugged. There he was, sat on the glass of his image, in his heart.

Roxas looked at him and then sighed, "You are."

"No."

"I could hear," Roxas said, walked to Sora, "Your voice was shaking. Of fear, and sadness."

"…Shut up," Sora replied, his voice almost lost.

"…I understand," the blonde continued, kneeled in his front, "I know how it feels."

"You can't…," Sora began, whispering, "You can't feel."

Roxas looked a little taken a back, but he just sighed, "Okay, okay. But, you can't act like that! There's still so much things to do!"

"…Leave me alone."

Silence surrounded them, once again, and Roxas took a deep breath.

"That's it. You're the one who said I have a heart!" Roxas snapped, "I tried to cheer you up, and this is what I got!?"

"I'm not saying you don't have a heart…" Sora murmured, still buried his face, "You just wouldn't understand."

"Look, it's not your fault!" Roxas said, a little impatient to the brunette.

"It is."

"No."

"It IS."

Roxas was about to snap at the brunette again, but then he stopped. Once again, he took a deep breath, then sat beside Sora.

"I have lost someone that I care too, you know," the blonde said, not looking at the brunette.

"…"

"I know…" Roxas began, then closed his eyes, "How it feels, I know."

"…" Still, there's no response.

Roxas opened his eyes, gazed at the brunette beside him. "Just cry."

"…I don't want to cry," Sora said, "It's the thing a coward would do."

"And you're not?" Roxas asked, laughed sarcastically. But still, Sora didn't response even a bit.

There's silence between them once again. A long silence that each other had used to.

"I wish…I couldn't feel."

"…You're lucky to have those feelings."

"If only I don't."

Roxas just sighed, and it ended their short conversation.

--

"Riku."

The silver-haired teen looked up to face the King's face. The others were behind him, were about to leave the house.

"We're going to Destiny Island," he said, "You come?"

Riku thought for awhile as he gazed to his trembling friend, "…no, I'll wait here. Someone has to watch over Sora."

The King glanced at the said brunette, "Yeah. Take care, then."

"Bye," Riku gave him a small smile when they walked pass the door and closed it.

He turned to face the brunette once again. Still, he didn't get any better since the morning. The moon outside gave him quite a good vision of his friend, and it looked so pathetic. Not even move, blinked, all that he did was just stare, breath in silence.

Riku seemed to hurt to see this, he clenched his fist, "Sora… you said that you're afraid."

The sound wind outside seemed so peaceful—too peaceful for this hard moment.

"And I promise not to leave you," he continued, walked to his friend and kneeled in hid front.

He locked his eyes with Sora's cerulean. They used to look so bright, so dense, yet now…

"I promise," he whispered, took the other's hand in his. His voice filled with hurt and loneliness. "But then you're the one who leave me."

He squeezed his eyes to shut, holding tight the brunette's hand in his, "Please…wake up." He buried his face to those hands.

"I need you to be here."

**That's all for chapter 9!! Thanks for reading, and please,please,please,please!! Review!!! I really need to know if I have to continue or not, just a word is okay!! XO ….Please? **


	10. The World of Dream

**Hello! Chapter 10's here:D!! First of all, I want say thanks to all the people who have read this story, and those who has reviewed!! Thanks, thanks, a lot!! XD. **

**Okay, that's all. I know it short, but I have no idea what to say anymore. Oh, yeah. Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, typos, etc, etc. I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Chapter 10**

**The World of Dream**

_Cold…_

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, blinking twice in it's attempt to adjust with the light. After several seconds, he realized that he was lying on the glass of his image.

_I slept? Oh, man… how easy it is to make me sleep._

He tried to move his hands to hold his body so he could get up easily, but found that it was tugged by another hand. He turned his face to see it, and found it really was tugged, intertwined with the other's hand. Roxas'. The blonde was sleeping peacefully beside him, his hand held Sora's tightly.

…_Has he been holding my hand all this time?_

Unconsciously, Sora smiled.

_What a dumb Nobody you are, Roxas._

--

"Riku, wake up."

"Hnnn?" the said boy lifted his head up, with half lidded eyes. He was greeted by the faces that he had known.

"Mickey? Donald?"

"We have delivered what's left of Kairi to Destiny Island. Hope you'd be glad about it," King Mickey said, smiling a bit, "Oh, yeah. The funeral is being held now if you want to go there."

"…Actually, I kind of dislike the word 'delivered'," Riku stated, staring at the mouse.

"Oh, don't mind that!" The King said, waving a hand in front of him.

"I MIND!!!" Riku glared at him.

"Come on, you two!" Leon suddenly stepped into the conversation, "And Riku, can you please get up? You've been sleeping in Sora's lap all the night, you know."

"Oh," Riku looked at himself, who was still keeling in front of his friend, hands still holding the brunette's. Quickly, he got up, "Sorry."

"By the way, I'll be glad if you at least say 'I'm very grateful about what you said, Mickey'. It's not easy, you know. The journey to the cast away island," the King said, looking at Riku intensely.

Riku narrowed his eyes towards the mouse, "You're very greedy about admiration, aren't you?"

"Am I?"

The silver-haired teen sighed, "Oh, well. Thanks for letting know anyway."

"You're welcome!" the King said cheerfully, "Oh, yeah. And about this Norty."

"Yeah?" Riku asked lazily, not really interested. Well, of course! Since Kairi's death, and now that Sora was really vulnerable, how could they stay so calm!? …No one could blame them though. Since they still had so many princesses they had to protect….

"…We've discussed it in our way back," Aerith said, "And we decide to split our group for this task."

"Oh, okay," Riku nodded, gazing at the lady in his front, "So?"

"…Well, everything's under control, we've split our group in balance, after considering so many aspects," Yuffie said, she glanced at Riku with hesitation, "But…"

"The problem is," Leon cut the girl, as he folded his arms across his chest, "Riku, you won't mind if we force you to come with one of us, will you?"

"…since when you care about my feelings?" Riku asked, lifted an eyebrow towards the tall brunette. Leon just sighed, "I don't care. It's just Goofy keep saying to at least ask you."

"Really? Thanks, Goofy," Riku said, gave the tall dog a smile.

"Gwarsh, you're welcome. It's just a reprisal of my sadness for being ignore, I just wanted to help you," Goofy said, rubbing his head, "I know how it feels."

"You're really my friend!!" Riku said, took Goofy's hand in his, "You're the only one who cares about me! I won't forget this!!"

"Hey, just because Sora's unconscious doesn't mean you can go find other thing to replace your sweetheart's!" Leon snapped as he looked at the event in disgust look.

To hear Sora's name seemed to affect the silver-haired teen. He looked a little down as he released his grasp.

"…Can't I just stay here?" Riku said, looking down to the floor, "I want to watch over my best friend."

"Well, what's the profit of you being here?" Leon said, arching an eyebrow.

"…True that—I can't do anything," Riku said, clenched his fist on his side, "But—"

He looked up and locked his eyes with the gray eyes of Leon firmly, "I want to at least be by his side, when he finally wake up."

Leon snorted, he held his hand to cover his mouth, "Wow, that's really so gay of you."

"I'm just saying it in friendly way!?" Riku snapped and glared at the tall brunette.

"Well, Riku," The King said, "We're thinking about it too. We know that you want to be by Sora's side every time you could."

"But, there's nothing more than because I'm his friend!!" Riku snapped at the mouse now.

"Okay, that's too. Relax," Mickey said, "But, you have the power that we need."

"We need you to protect the other worlds out there, Riku!" Yuffie said, positioning her hands in her front, as if to wish something, "Please!!"

"…Then…" Riku began, glanced at Sora who still sat silently, "How about Sora?"

"Aerith will be the one who take care of him," Tifa said, "Don't worry about that."

"…I really don't have choice, do I?" Riku said, still gazing at Sora, "Then why bother to ask me?"

"What we've doubted is about you, Riku," Goofy said sadly, "I'm afraid that you're still sulking about Kairi's death."

"Yeah, and your lover's consciousness," Leon added.

"Lover's lost consciousness?" Riku asked in confusion, lifted an eyebrow.

"That means Sora, dumbhead."

The voice was Namine's, who just walked in to the room from the basement door.

"Namine…" Riku began as he looked at the girl with a serious face, "You decide to mock at me too?"

"Kind of," Namine said, shrugged her shoulder, "It looks interesting after all."

Riku gave him a look that Namine pretended not seeing it, "I'll stay with Sora too. So don't worry about your beloved one."

"You could be evil sometimes, Namine," Riku said sarcastically.

"That's me for you," The blonde girl gave him a smile.

--

Sora sighed, holding his knees close to his chest to keep his body warm. He shuddered once again.

"How come it's so cold here?"

He hissed, hold his knee closer before he shuddered again.

"I don't remember it ever been this cold the last time I came here."

"It's because your heart begins to freeze."

Sora blinked at this voice, he lifted his head and looked at his side.

"Roxas?"

"Not mean to scare you, but it's the truth," Roxas said, sat beside him as he gave him an intense look.

"…The idea that you hold my hand while you're sleeping is scary enough, thank you," Sora said.

Roxas lifted an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? I thought you like it? 'Cause I don't really hate it."

Silence…

"No, seriously. Don't tell me you actually think that's true," Roxas said, "Kidding, okay?"

"Whoa, you almost stop my life!" Sora exclaimed in relief. Just then, he shuddered again, "Damn… what do we have to do know!? You're not going to wait me to freeze to death, aren't you!?"

"I don't mind if that happens, too bad I'd die if you died," Roxas said coolly, silenced for a bit, then he sighed, "I have no idea."

"…" Sora looked a little down, then he glanced at his knees he'd been holding to his chest.

"So…," Roxas began again, "Since we both don't know what to do, care to accompany me?"

"Where to?" Sora asked, looked at the blonde as he tilted his head to side.

Roxas didn't say anything, instead, he pointed the door. The door that had started all of this mess.

"There?" Sora said, arched an eyebrow, "But you told me not to go in there!"

"Well, what's the different now that you've opened it before and Norty has been freed?" Roxas asked, as he stood up.

"…But…" Sora said, still looked so hesitant, "…I think opening the door is my fault… so… I don't want to open it again."

He closed his eyes, "Maybe something more terrible will happen if we do that."

There's silence surrounded them for awhile, before Roxas' sigh broke it.

"Well… how should I say this…"

Sora opened his eyes and looked up to his Nobody, "Roxas?"

"Look. I'm really sorry," Roxas began, he looked down to the brunette, "I hope you won't get mad about it."

"…" Sora still looked up, arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Why do I have to?"

"I…" Roxas said, then stopped and took a deep breath, he looked away from Sora, to the door, "I have opened the door, before you did."

"That's why you kept having those dreams about my old self," Roxas continued after several seconds of silence.

Sora sat still, eyes staring intensely at the blonde. Roxas made a sound of clearing throat before he continued, "But, one day, when I opened the door, it seemed to trigger something. Norty's consciousness. The Norty in my memories."

No reply from Sora, so Roxas decided to go on, "I don't know what to do. Hurriedly, I closed the door. Never thought to open it again. But… Norty called you."

"Calling me…" Sora whispered to himself, "Those whispers…"

Roxas nodded, still not looking at the brunette, "He called you to your dreams."

"To the door…" Sora said again, then stood up, "And you tried to prevent me from opening the door again."

"That's true," Roxas replied, finally dared to look at Sora, "And then he freed."

The brunette gazed at the door and then to Roxas, "I'm really angry."

"I know…" Roxas said, sighing a little and gave a weak smile, "You have the right to."

"No, really," Sora said, he shook his head lightly, and then closed his blue eyes, "We both have done the wrong choice."

"…" Roxas threw his gaze to the floor, clenched his fist, "Sorry."

"No need. I made the mistake too," Sora said, he opened his eyes slowly and stared to the glass, the image of Kairi.

"After all, there's no need to regret," Sora's voice seemed hurt, "Kairi wouldn't be there again."

"… yeah."

"But, I don't mind."

Roxas blinked, he turned to face the brunette, whose eyes were eyeing the door in their front. "Huh?"

"I'll accompany you, let's open it," Sora said firmly, never even once letting his eyes wandered.

Roxas stared at him for a while, before he nodded, "Yeah. Maybe it holds the truth to these all."

Together, they walked towards the door, Roxas in the lead. Once they finally stopped before the door, Roxas extended a hand to the door knob. He looked back at Sora, who gave him a firm nod, to continue.

A nod from Roxas as understatement, before he turned the knob and opened the door…

--

"Riku, wait."

The silver-haired teen turned before the door, left by the others who had walked out from the room, "What? You're thinking about switching place with me after I've done my preparation?"

"Sorry, not that," Namine said, stood in front of him, her hands holding a sketch book, "I just want to talk to you, about something."

"…" Riku lifted an eyebrow to her, "Sora?"

The blonde girl nodded, "I don't want anyone else to hear this. Just you."

"Wow, my honor," Riku said sarcastically, "Make it quick. I want to finish this task quickly."

"Relax," Namine said, gave him a smile.

The girl then opened her drawing book, and gave it to Riku, who took it lazily, "A picture of him for me? Wow, thanks," he said in sarcasm.

"No, look at it," the girl said, which the other followed.

The picture was… really messy. Don't know what it meant, it's like a really ugly brunette was sleeping and then behind him was a blonde who looked ugly too. The blonde held a keyblade, while the brunette didn't.

"What's this…"

"Sora lost his keyblade," Namine said.

Riku lifted his head to stare at the girl in shock, "No way… Sora's the chosen one!"

"He still," the blonde said, looked a little sad, "His heart's not."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Sora never used his keyblade since you're back to Destiny Island, didn't he?"

Riku stared at her for awhile, still couldn't believe her, but… she was right.

"…So," Riku said, still looking at her, "Sora couldn't protect her because of this reason?"

Namine nodded, "He's trembling like this too… because of this. I think."

Gulped a bit, Riku looked back to the picture, and realized something.

"Where are they in this picture? A dessert?" Riku asked, looked back at the girl who was nodded.

"The dessert in his old memories."

--

"Where…are we?"

Roxas and Sora had passed the door, arrived at a very strange place. A place like… a dessert. The only thing that was surrounding them was sand. The scent that they got when they arrived was orange. Orange, for the sand was in yellow and it was twilight. No sound, only the wind. The wind that would blow and make the dust flew, blurred their vision.

"Roxas? Do you know where we are?" Sora said, rubbed his eyes that were inserted by dust.

"…" Roxas stood still, gazing their surrounding in silence and curiousness, "I don't know…"

"Huh? But, it's your memory, isn't it?" Sora said, still rubbed his eyes, "And you've come here before too."

"I never get into this place when I opened the door!" Roxas said, "…Usually in my room."

"Oh," Sora said, still rubbing his eyes, now in depression, "Oh, damn! It hurts!!"

"Hey, stop that! Let me see," Roxas said, turned to the brunette. He extended his hand to get Sora's hand from the brunette's eyes.

Sora obeyed, that's when he opened his eyes and stared pass Roxas. His eyes widened.

"Ro-Roxas…" he said in fear, pointing behind Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked, arching an eyebrow before he turned back and found a little girl.

The little girl wore a white dress, she was about 5-6 years old. She stood there silently, smiling at them. A creepy smile. While her short blue hair swayed by the wind, her deep blue eyes stared at them intensely…

"…You are…" Roxas said in shock, eyes widened as it stared to the little girl.

"Aqua…?" Sora whispered in unbelief.

"Welcome back, Ven."

**That's for chapter 10, thanks again for reading this! Review :)**


End file.
